Les Soma font une rencontre Harry Potterisante
by sushiland
Summary: Cette fois la famille Soma part en vacances, mais voila grâce à des circonstances imprévues (yuki: " A cause d'Ayamé je dirais), notre célèbre famille se retrouve dans la forêt interdite et vont être confrontés à l'univers harry potter.
1. Default Chapter

**Quand les Soma font une rencontre Harry Potterisante**

**auteur de la fic: sushi °o°**

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai o (°o° enfin moi même lol)**

Chapitre 1 : promenons-nous dans les bois Une voix dans la forêt : « Aieuhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! » 

**Yuki : « Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit baka neko ? »**

**Kyo se frottant le front après ce être pris une branche en pleins visage : « Je ne t'ai pas sonné sale rat ! »**

**Yuki : « Tu devrais regarder la où tu marche au moins sa nous fera des vacances ! »**

**Ritsu (pleurant) : « On est perduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! »**

**Yuki : « Ca on l'avait remarqué ! »**

**Kyo (Irrité) : « Avec Shiguré et Ayamé comme organisateur de ses vacances ce n'est pas étonnant ! »**

**Ayamé surgissant de derrière un arbre : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Qu'entends-je? Le vilain Neko qui critique ma merveilleuse idée ! Alors que j'ai fait tout cela pour me rapprocher de mon frère chéri !!! » Pose son bras sur les épaules de Yuki « Cela devais être des moments d'intense complicité ! Les retrouvailles émouvantes de notre si précieuse fraternité ! »**

**Yuki (Arg) : « Cette chose n'est pas mon frère ! »**

**Momiji interrompant leur discutions : « Fait sombre ici !!!!! »**

**Shiguré juste derrière (Happy smile): « Peut être qu'on croisera un méchant loup-garou !!!! »**

**Kyo : « Pourquoi tu dis cela aussi légèrement ? Ca n'a rien d'amusant !!!! »**

**Shiguré (big smile) : « Mais je ne m'amuse pas !!! »**

**Yuki soupirant : « Si seulement j'avais dis non à ce voyage organisé ! »**

**Shiguré : « Mais tu as dis oui ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»**

**Ayamé (saisissant les mains de Shiguré): « Et on s'est perdu ! »**

**Shiguré (idem): « Et le car de la famille est tombé en panne ! »**

**Ayamé (des étoiles dans les yeux): « En pleine nature ! »**

**Shiguré (idem): « Près de cette forêt si sombre ! »**

**Ayamé (Emotion power): « Et on cherche du secoure ! »**

**Kyo : « Et vous êtes deux abrutis ! »**

**Ayamé et Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu !!!! »**

**Kyo s'énervant : « NON MAIS QUEL IDEE DE CONFIER LA CARTE DE ROUTE A HARU !!! IL EST MEME PAS CAPABLE DE RETOURNE CHEZ LUI SANS SE PERDRE !!! »**

**Haru à côté de Yuki (la force tranquille) : « C'est vrai ! »**

**Kyo : « NE DIT PAS CELA AUSSI TRANQUILLEMENT !!!! »**

**Yuki : « Tais toi le Neko tu nous fatigue! »**

**Kyo : « TOI JE VAIS TE... »**

**« KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ATTENNNNNNNNNNNND MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Kyo : « Arg !!! »**

**Kagura surgissant à ses côtés : « Ce n'est pas bien de marché si vite ! Et de pas m'attendre ! » S'agrippe à son bras « Faire une balade en forêt c'est si romantique! »**

**Kyo en pensée : « Tu parle ! »**

**Shiguré se retournant vers tout les autres Soma suivant derrière : « Cela ne se passe pas trop mal on dirait ! »**

**Hatori marchant au côté d'Akito : « Je ne partage pas trop ton avis ! »**

**Akito (Regard noir) : « Il a de la chance que je sois trop fatigué, sinon... »**

**Yuki s'arrêtant brusquement : « J'entends du bruit ! »**

**Tout le monde s'immobilise et écoute.**

**Haru : « J'entends aussi ! Comme des clameurs ! »**

**Kyo avec Kagura agrippé à son bras : « Y a une fête dans les parages ? »**

**Yuki : « Comment veux tu qu'on le sache stupide chat ! »**

**Kyo : «Toi ta gueu.... »**

**VOUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**BLLLLLLLLLLLLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (un objet rond frappe Kyo en pleins visage, le neko est K.O) VOUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (l'objet repart dans les airs)**

**Yuki : « ...C...C'était quoi ce truc ? »**

**Shiguré rigolant: « C'est reparti aussi vite que c'est venu dans la tête de Kyon ! »**

**Kagura secouant Kyo comme un prunier : « Kyo Kun est tout cassé maintenant !!!! »**

**Akito arrivant enfin à leur hauteur avec Hatori : « Bon débarra ! »**

**Kyo revenant à lui : « QUEL EST L'ABRUTI QUI MA ENVOYE CE BALLON EN PLEINE FACE ??? »**

**Tous le monde ensemble : « Pas nousssssssssss !!!! »**

**Momiji : « En tout cas c'est reparti en direction du bruit !!! »**

**Hatori : « Nous sommes complètement perdu dans cette forêt et le plus sage serait d'aller en direction de ce bruit ! »**

**Tous le monde ensemble : « Bonne idée !!! »**

**Les Soma reprirent leur marche vers les clameurs.**

**Momiji chantant : « Un kilomètre à piedddddddd ça useeeeeeeee ça useeeeeeee un kilomètre à pied ça use les souliers !!! »**

**Kyo : « Tais toi le rongeur ! »**

**Momiji pleurant : « Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn !!!! Kyo m'empêche de chantéééééééééééééééééé Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! »**

**Kyo : « Arg c'est encore pire quand tu pleurs !!!! »**

**Finalement en suivant le bruit nos voyageurs (perdu hohohohoho !!!) Arrive enfin à la limite de cette forêt sombre. ( Croisant parfois un centaure et un loup-garou mais rien de bien extraordinaire).**

**Kyo : « COMMENT CA RIEN D'EXTRAORDINAIRE ? ON A FAILLI SE FAIRE PIETINER ET BOUFFER !!! QUI EST A LA NARATION ????? » **

**Sushi (Grand sourire naïf): « Moiiiiiiii!!! »**

**Kyo : « Argggg pas elle !!! »**

**Yuki : « Avoue que tu te venge de la dernière fanfic ! »**

**Sushi : « Hohohohohohohoho!!! J'avoue !!!! »**

**Kyo: « Arg ! On est mal ! »**

**Sushi (Smile) : « Je disais donc... NOS VOYAGEUREUHHH PERDUHEUUU ARRIVE Z'ENFIN A LA LIMITEUHHHHH DE LA FORÊT SOMBREUUUUH !!! »**

**« ... » **

**Momiji (Le seul encore content): « Chouette on arrive à la fin de la forêt sombre !!! »**

**Haru : « Oui...Et y a une grande étendu d'herbe...et un stade. »**

**Momiji (désignant du doigt) : « Voilà d'où venait le bruit ! »**

**Kyo (se frottant un endroit douloureux sur sa tête) : « Et le ballon que j'ai pris en pleine face ! »**

**Yuki(Surpris) : « C'est moi qui est des visions...Où je vois bien des gens volés sur des balais ! »**

**Tous le monde (Découvrant le détail) : « ... Hoooooooo !!!! »**

**Yuki : « Donc ce n'est pas une vision ! »**

**Shiguré : « C'est très étrange ! Et utile pour faire le ménage ça ! Faut que j'en offre un balai de ce genre à ma petite femme Thoru ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu!»**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFF «AIEUHHHH !!! » **

**Yuki : «Baka ! »**

**Akito ( Mode furieux) : « Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis ici...... En fait j'en ai marre et je suis fatigué ! ALORS FAITES QUELQUES CHOSE AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE !!!! »**

**Shiguré (avec une bosse sur la tête « méchannnnt yukiiiii !!! snif !!! ») : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! T'es déjà énervé Akito-San ! »**

**Akito (Mode va exploser d'ici peu) : « MAIS NON LA JE SUIS CALME !!!! »**

**Hatori (zen attitude forever) : « L'idée d'Akito est bonne ! Ne restons pas la et allons voir ses gens, ils pourront peut être nous aidé ! »**

**Une voix derrière eux :« Je peux vous aidez ??? »**

**Les Soma frôlant la crise cardiaque, se retournèrent vivement vers la grosse voix, et levèrent leur yeux étonné vers une grosse masse poilus (Hagrid : « C'est pas très gentil !!!)**

**Kyo effrayé : « ...Q...Qui est cet ours ???? »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! C'est Jason !!! » (Référence à l'un des épisodes de la série Fruit Basket)**

**Kyo : « Gloups ! Jason l'ours???? »**

**Hagrid : « C'est qui ce Jason ? Un ami à vous ?»**

**Yuki à Kyo (Lassé) : « Baka ! Tu crois qu'un ours ça peut parler ? »**

**Kyo : « La ferme la souris je t'ai pas sonné !!!! »**

**Shiguré (Content de lui) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»**

**Yuki : « Si tu étais moins bête aussi. »**

**Ayamé surgissant de derrière le groupe : « MONSIEUR LE POILU... »**

**Hagrid : « Hagrid ! »**

**Ayamé : « MONSIEUR ARIDE ...»**

**Hagrid : « HA...GRI...DE !!!! »**

**Ayamé n'écoutant pas : « NOUS NOUS BALADIONS JOYEUSEMENT DANS LA FORÊT ... »**

**Kyo : « Nous ne nous baladions pas idiot ! On est perdu ! »**

**Ayamé n'écoutant jamais (lol) : « ET NOTRE BALADE... »**

**Yuki : « ... Et dire que c'est censé être mon GRAND frère... »**

**Ayamé (décidément il est sourd ) : « NOUS A CONDUIT JUSQU'A VOUS ! »**

**Hagrid (Tous sourire) : « Vous vous êtes perdu ? »**

**Yuki : « Oui c'est ça ! On est perdu ! »**

**Hagrid : « Fallait le dire plutôt ! »**

**Yuki : « ... !!! »**

**Hagrid : « Vous devez être fatigué et avoir faim ! »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Effectivement ! »**

**Hatori : « Nous aimerions sollicité votre hospitalité ! »**

**Hagrid : « Seul Dumbeldore le directeur de l'école peut décidé de cela, je ne suis que le garde chasse Hagrid ! »**

**Ayamé (Baka power) : « Très bien conduisez nous au près de ce monsieur Fruits d'or !!! »**

**Hagrid : « DUM...BEL...DOR !! »**

**Ayamé: « Oui ! Oui ! C'est ce que j'ai dis! »**

**Ainsi Les Soma suivirent Hagrid vers Poudlard l'école des sorciers.**

**Hagrid les mena vers le château, traversant la grande étendu de gazon et s'éloignant des clameurs du match de quidditch.**

**Shiguré : « Excusé moi monsieur Hagrid !!! Comment ce fait-il que les joueurs de foot volent sur des balais ? »**

**Hagrid : « Ce n'est pas du foot mais un match de Quidditch !» **

**Kyo : « Quouide itchhhhhh ??? »**

**Hagrid : « C'est un sport très populaire chez les sorciers! »**

**Yuki et Kyo (Mais keskildis ?): « Les sorciers ? .... »**

**Hagrid : « Evidement vous êtes des moldus cela surprend !»**

**Kyo : « Molle Du ??? »**

**Mais Hagrid continua son chemin, étant un demi géant la famille Soma du forcé le pas pour le suivre.**

**Enfin dans l'école.**

**Kyo en sueur : « Pffffff ...J'en...Peux...plus ! »**

**Momiji admirant l'intérieur : « Hooooo !!!! C'est fantastique !!! »**

**Hiro (De mauvaise humeur comme d'hab ): « C'est nul ! »**

**Momiji se tournant vers Hagrid : « Vous devez avoir une sacré note de chauffage avec de telle pièce ! »**

**Hagrid : « Hein ?...Une note ? De chauffage ?» **

**« ... »**

**Hagrid : « Bon ! Restez la !!! Je vais prévenir Dumbeldore de votre venu !»**

**Et le demi-Géant laissa le groupe dans le hall.**

**Kyo : « Bon en attendant on fait quoi ? »**

**Yuki : « On reste la et on attend ! »**

**Kyo : « ...Mouais...Super ! »**

**Et les Soma attendirent... Attendirent....Attendirent encore.... Attendirent de nouveau...**

**Akito (Irrité) : « Ca va duré encore longtemps ? »**

**Sushi : « Bha faut ce qu'il faut ! »**

**Enfin Hagrid revient en compagnie de Dumbeldore.**

**Shiguré : « Hooooo !!! Le père noêl ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»**

**Dumbeldore (Bienveillance power) : « Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Mon garde chasse ma raconté votre mésaventure ! »**

**Akito : « Au moins nous éviterons la version d'Ayamé ! »**

**Ayamé : « On parle de moi ???? »**

**Akito (Menaçant): « Encore un mot et on t'abandonne dans la forêt ! »**

**Ayamé : « Shiiiiiiiiii San protège moiiiiii !!!! »**

**Dumbeldore (the power of smile) : « Je suppose que vous devez être fatigué et mort de faim !!! »**

**Akito : « Vous supposez bien ! »**

**Dumbeldore : « Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'accueillir en notre école des moldus... »**

**Kyo (marre de rien pigé à ce qu'il raconte !!!) : « MAIS C'EST QUOI DES MOLLE DU ????? »**

**Sushi (tous bas à Kyo) : « Des non sorciers !!! »**

**Kyo : «Hooooooooooooo !!!! »**

**Dumbeldore : « Mais comme c'est pour une nouvelle fanfiction de Sushi Sempai ! Nous ferons exception au règlement ! »**

**Sushi (Fière) : « Héhéhéhéhéhéhé !!! C'est la classe non ? »**

**Kyo tous bas : « ... Faut voir ! »**

**Sushi : « Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis ????? »**

**Kyo (se souvenant des punitions divines dans « la famille Soma fait son cinéma ») : « Je disais quel chance on à de t'avoir !!! » **

**Sushi (Contente) : « Haaaaaaaaaa !!! Oui! Oui! C'est vrai!!!! »**

**Kyo : « ... »**

**Dumbeldore : « Je vais laisser le soin à notre cher Hagrid de vous conduire vers des chambres que j'ai fais préparé par quelques elfes de maison, vous pourrez vous y reposé un peu jusqu'à l'heure du dîner en notre compagnie.»**

**Kyo (son ventre criant famine) : « Quoi ? On ne va pas mangé tout de suite ???? »**

**Dumbeldore fixant gentiment Kyo : « Vous serez tous nos invité d'honneur ! »**

**Kyo en pensée : « M'en fout moi ! J'ai faim ! »**

**Dumbeldore : « A tout à l'heure! »**

**A suivre....**


	2. Quand les Soma s’incruste à Poudlard

**auteur de la fic: sushi °o°**

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai o (°o° enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 2 : Quand les Soma s'incruste à Poudlard**

**Hagrid guida la famille Soma dans une aile du château, dont plusieurs chambre avaient été préparé pour les nouveaux venu.**

**C'est bien plus tard, une fois un peu reposé et le match de quidditch terminé ( Griffondor vainqueur contre Serdaigle) que notre « sympathique » famille purent rejoindre le réfectoire sous les yeux ébahit des élèves sorciers.**

**Kyo suivant les autres Soma à travers les longs couloires: « C'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin On va pouvoir manger ! »**

**se plains encore ! o »**

**Kyo : « Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le Kyon Kyon ? »**

**Yuki : « Je te signal Baka Neko que tu te donne en spectacle VV !!! »**

**Kyo : « 00 Arf ! »**

**Hatori : « Nous arrivons au réfectoire, alors un peu de tenu et resté discret ! »**

**MAIS... °°... En franchissant l'entrée de la grande salle, ils comprirent que pour la discrétion c'était râpé. (comme les carottes o)**

**Un silence de mort dans la salle, tous les regards des élèves et professeur posé sur eux.**

**Kyo tout bas à Hatori : « Tu disais quoi à propos de la discrétion ? »**

**Dumbeldore se levant : « Mes chers élèves et professeurs nous avons la joie d'accueillir des hôtes à notre table ! »**

**La famille soma : « 00 ... »**

**Dumbeldore : « Faisons preuve d'un chaleureux accueil et souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre humble école ! » D'un geste de la main il invita les Soma à s'avancer et prendre place à une longue table libre.**

**(sushi : « o j'aimerais pas être à leur place héhéhéhéhé !!!)**

**Sous l'attention de tous ses visages et les chuchotements ils prirent place devant leur couvert.**

**Kyo jeta un regard à ses couverts puis se tourna vers Hatori son voisin de table : « Où sont les baguettes ? »**

**Hatori : « Y'en a pas ! » En désignant le couteau et la fourchette « Ca les remplaces ! »**

**Dumbeldore : « Que le festin commence ! »**

**Aussitôt la nourriture sembla surgir de table, Kyo et Yuki eurent un sursaut de frayeur.**

**Akito jeta un regard noir sur ses couverts.**

**Mais la faim remporta sur leur première réticence et leur frayeur, et firent comme tout le monde, mangeant ce qu'il pouvait trouvé devant eux.**

**Kyo prit un plat, jeta un regard sceptique au contenu et se servit, il planta la fourchette dans la tourte et la fourra à sa bouche...**

**Kyo : « 0o... »**

**C'était une tourte au poireau o**

**Kyo recrachant sa bouché : « DU POIREAU !!!! QUEL HORREUR !!!! »**

**L'après repas fut pire que l'avant repas.**

**Ayamé profita de la situation pour se ...(Ridiculisé ? Déshonoré la famille Soma ?) mettre en valeur ! -- (Yuki : « C'est pareil »)**

**Enfin bref, Ayamé se leva de table et voyant que tous les élèves l'observaient, cru dans son devoir de se ... valorisé (Yuki : « Je n'appellerais pas cela comme ça ! »)**

**Ayamé : « o BONSOIR A VOUS TOUS !!!! JE ME PRESENTE AYAME SOMA !!! NOUS REMERCIONS LE MONSIEUR FRUITS D'OR ET ARID L'HOMME POILU POUR NOUS AVOIR PERMI DE RESTER ICI !!! »**

**Yuki : « VV Quel Baka ! »**

**Les élèves de Poublard : « 00.... ???? »**

**Ayamé (continuant sans se rendre compte du malaise qu'il provoquait chez les Soma et la stupeur chez les professeurs et élèves de Poublard): « VOYEZ VOUS J'AVAIS PREVU SES VACANCES ORGANISEES POUR FAVORISER LES LIENS ENTRE MOI ET MON PETIT FRERE ICI PRESENT... »**

**Yuki --: « ... »**

**Ayamé : « MAIS ON S'EST PERDU o !!! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho! o ET J'AI OUBLIE DE FAIRE LE PLEINS A NOTRE CAR PRIVE! o »**

**Kyo (bondissant du banc) : « ABRUTI !!!! TU VOIS PAS QUE TU NOUS FOU LA HONTE !!!! »**

**Ayamé (désignant du doigt Kyo) : « o CE BAKA NEKO N'EST PAS MON PETIT FRERE !!! »**

**Yuki (se passant la main sur la figure) : « -- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! »**

**Ayamé : « J'ESPERAIS VRAIMENT QU'APRES CETTE JOURNEE ET SES VACANCES MEMORABLE VOIR MON PETIT FRERE YUKI SAN ME RESPECTER ET VENERER !!! »**

**Akito(se bouchant les oreilles) : « Pour l'instant tu fais que nous gêné ! »**

**Ayamé se tournant vers Yuki: « YUKIIIIIIIIIII SANNNNNNNN MON FRERE CHERIIIIIIIII !!! SACHE QU'UN JOUR JE REUSSIRAIS CETTE EXPLOIT !!! QU'UN JOUR JE BRILLERAIS A TES YEUX !!!»**

**Yuki : « Je crois que tu ennuis ses gens ! »**

**Ayamé : « °o° YUKIIIIIIIIIIII SANNNNNNNNN JE FAIS LA PROMESSE DEVANT TOUS SES GENS SUBJUGUES DEVANT MA GRANDEUR QUE J'ARRIVERAIS A ME FAIRE PARDONNER DE MES ERREURS ET REDEVIENDRAIS TON GRAND FRERE PROTECTEUR !!!! »**

**Dans la salle : « ... »**

**Yuki (Honte power) : « baka serpent!»**

**Ayamé: "POURTANT JE...UMMMFFFFFMUMNNNN..."**

**Hatori s'étant levé à son tour et plaquant sa main sur la bouche du serpent pour qu'il se taise : « Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir ! Nous n'allons pas déranger plus longtemps ses braves gens ! »**

**Akito un coude sur la table et sa joue appuyé sur sa main : « Noie le dans le lac ! »**

**Yuki : « Attache le avec une pierre qu'il coule bien au fond ! »**

**Ce fut le pauvre Hatori qui s'excusa du dérangement causé par Ayamé. Il traîna celui-ci hors de la salle sous les murmures des élèves. Akito quitta aussi la salle sans oublier de jeter des regards furieux à tous ceux qui croisaient son passage. (°o° ROGUEEEEE ??? TU AS UN COPAINNNN !!!!)**

**Kyo à Shiguré : « Heureusement qu'on ne devait pas ce faire remarqué ! »**

**Une voix derrière lui : « Hé ??? C'est ta couleur naturelle ? »**

**Kyo, Yuki et Shiguré réalisèrent qu'ils étaient entourés de plusieurs élèves.**

**Shiguré cachant son sourire ravi derrière son éventaille : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Des étudiantes en uniforme! o »**

**Lavande (de Griffondor) : « Vous venez d'où ? »**

**Pavatil (idem) à Yuki : « Tu as une couleur de cheveux bizarre ! C'est naturel ? Où le produit d'un sortilège ? »**

**Yuki et Kyo (en pensée) : « 00 Mais qu'est ce qu'elles disent ? »**

**Une autre fille de Serdaigle à Shiguré : « Pourquoi tu porte un peignoir ? »**

**Shiguré (au ange d'avoir autant de fille autour de lui) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! C'est un kimono!o Un habit traditionnel japonais ! »**

**Tous les élèves réunis : « Hooooooooooooo !!!! °o° »**

**Une autre fille (Poussoufle) à Yuki : « C'est vrai que le cinglé est ton frère ? »**

**Yuki : « Non ! Je ne le connais pas ! Première fois que je le vois ! »**

**« Bon ça suffit !!!!! » Trancha une voix derrière.**

**Mac Gonagal s'avançant : « Que tous les élèves rejoignent leur maison respectives ! Ce n'est plus l'heure de traîner dans la grande salle ! »**

**Les paroles de Mac Gonagal firent leurs effets, les élèves quittèrent à regret, empruntant à grand bruit les escaliers pour rejoindre leur dortoir.**

**Mac Gonagal aux autres Soma : « Vous aussi ! Le règlement s'adresse également à vous ! »**

**Shiguré tapant dans ses mains : « Oui ! Oui ! La dame au chapeau vert et biscornu à raison ! o Zou au lit les enfants !!! »**

**Kyo : « Je vais te.... »**

**Mac Gonagal d'un ton sec : « Je vous préviens que toutes forme de violence est interdite dans l'école, sous peine de sanction ! »**

**Shiguré se cachant derrière son éventaille : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Les jeunes Soma préférèrent obéir que d'affronter cette étrange femme au regard sévère.**

**Ils montèrent vers les escaliers, mais on ne les avait pas prévenu que ceux-ci bougeaient parfois.**

**Kyo s'agrippant à la rampe : « Hééééééé !!!! Mais pourquoi ça bougeeeeeeeeeeee ? »**

**Ils se perdirent ensuite dans les couloirs de Poublard.**

**Yuki (merci sushi) : « Et maintenant on va où ? »**

**Haru (Sushi : « Tiens il était la lui ? ») : « Les escaliers nous ont mené dans la mauvaise direction ! »**

**Kyo : « Ca on avait vu !!!! »**

**Ritsu TT : « On va mourir ici ! »**

**Yuki : « -- Pas dans un château habité ! »**

**Momiji : « °o° On devrais p'être appelé au secours! »**

**Kyo (Donnant une tape sur la tête de Momiji) : « Ha oui ? Et appelé qui ? Y a personne en vu ! Crétin de Lapin ! »**

**Momiji : « TT Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Kyo Kunnnnnnnnn ma frappééééééééééééééééé !!!!! »**

**Hiro : « Et maintenant Momiji nous casse les oreilles ! Grâce au chat débile ! »**

**Kyo : « TU TE LA FERME LE MOUTON OU SINON... »**

**Kyo s'était avancé vivement vers Hiro d'un air menaçant mais il heurta quelque chose d'invisible.**

**Trois voix : « AIEUHHHHH !!! »**

**Kyo sous le choc était tombé par terre, les autres Soma fixèrent la direction des voix, mais le couloir était vide.**

**Kyo moitié étonné, moitié effrayé : « J'ai heurté quelques chose j'ai senti ! »**

**Yuki : « Pourtant y a rien ! »**

**Kyo : « Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! » Il désigna du doigt l'endroit où il avait senti le choc « Y a quelques chose d'invisible mais pourtant bien présent ! »**

**Hiro : « En plus d'être idiot il est fou ! »**

**Kyo (very enervé) : « TA GU... »**

**C'est alors que trois têtes semblant flotter dans le vide apparut à l'emplacement vide.**

**Deux garçons et une fille.**

**Ron (de griffondor) : « Si l'autre excité gueule comme cela on est mal barré ! »**

**Les Soma : « .... OO Ciel des têtes qui flottent et qui parle !!!! »**

**Hermione rejetant la cape d'invisibilité et découvrant enfin leur corps en entier : « Soit indulgent ! En plus c'est des moldus ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbeldore ! »**

**Les Soma : « .... 00 ???? »**

**Harry redressant ses lunettes sur son nez : « Espérons que Rusard n'aura pas entendu ! »**

**Kyo reculant : « Qui...Qui...êtes vous ????...des ....fantômes ? »**

**Hermione se redressant en lissant les plis de sa robe de sorcier : « Ho non ! Heureusement surtout si c'est un fantôme du genre de Peeve ! »**

**Rom tenant un drôle de parchemin dans ses mains : « Zut !!!! Rogue en vu ! »**

**Harry se penchant vers la carte : « Vaut mieux pas traîner ici ! »**

**Harry saisit sa cape puis avant de la jeté sur lui et ses deux amis il ajouta vers les Soma : « Je vous conseil de pas resté la ! Rogue il est pas commode ! »**

**Ron grimaçant : « C'est pire que ça ! »**

**La cape retomba sur leur tête et ils disparurent.**

**Kyo toujours au sol fixa l'endroit vide où s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt les trois adolescent.**

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extrémité du couloir, et une silhouette tous de noir vêtu apparut.**

**Rogue jetant un regard noir sur les Soma : « Personne n'a l'autorisation de circulé ainsi dans les couloirs après le dîner ! » **

**Kyo : « Hooooo !!! Un sosie d'Akito °o°! »**

**Rogue posant un regard hautin sur Kyo : « Vous n'appartenez à aucune maison, mais je peux très bien vous punir ! J'ai justement plusieurs chaudrons sales d'une potion à base d'araignée et de poireau à récurer ! Si cela vous tente !!!...»**

**Kyo : « Du poireau ? Jamais !!!! »**

**Rogue fusillant tous du regard : « Alors retournez vite dans vos chambre et que je vous reprenne plus à traîner par ici ! »**

**Ritsu : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NOUS NOUS SOMMES PERDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »**

**Rogue se bouchant les oreilles: « PRENNEZ LE COULOIR DERRIERE VOUS ! LA PREMIERE A DROITE PUIS TOUT DROIT !!! »**

**Rogue tourna les talons (trop heureux de quitter cet étranger braillard) sa longue cape noir flottant derrière lui.**

**Sachant dans quel direction allé Yuki et compagnie (Kyo : « Pourquoi Yuki et compagnie ? Pourquoi pas Kyo et compagnie ? »)**

**Sushi : « VV c'est comme ça ! »**

**Donc je disais que Yuki et compagnie retournèrent dans leur dortoirs, avant de croiser un autre professeur où autres créatures leur rappelant que malgré qu'ils soient des étranger le règlement s'applique aussi pour eux.**

**Au matin, Yuki émergea avec peine, Kyo était déjà debout et toujours aussi (Yuki : « Insupportable ? VV ») dynamique.**

**Une longue journée les attendait.**

**Ils se retrouvèrent presque tous dans la salle commune de leur dortoir.**

**Akito (le seul qui manquait encore) poussa vivement la porte qui se heurta avec violence contre le mur.**

**Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur ( Kyo : « -- Comme toujours ! »)**

**Sushi : « °o° Non mais cette fois c'était pire encore !!! Car.... »**

**Les autres : « Car ? °° »**

**Sushi (big smile) : « Il partage cette chambre avec Ayamé et Shiguré ! »**

**« ... »**

**Sushi : « °° Bha quoi ? »**

**Yuki : « Rien... continue ! »**

**Akito étais de mauvais poils, suivit d'un Ayamé plutôt en forme.**

**Ayamé juste derrière Akito : « Ohayoooooooooooooooooooooooooo o !!! »**

**Akito se laissant tombé dans un des vieux fauteuils : « Avec un tel casse pied la matinée n'a rien de bonne ! »**

**Pour une fois la plus part des Soma étaient d'accord avec le chef de la famille.**

**Ayamé : « ALLONS AKI SANNNNNN CE SONT TOUS DE MEME DE CHOUETTE VACANCES ! NOUS SOMMES DANS UN CHÂTEAU DES PLUS SOMPTEUX !!! »**

**Akito se bouchant les oreilles : « Non !... Fais froid ! ...Humide !...la ferme et si tu m'appel encore une fois Aki San je t'étrangle ! »**

**Shiguré : « o J'ai une faim de loup ! A votre avis ? Ils ont déjà servi le petit déjeuner ? »**

**Ayamé : « RETROUVONS L'HOMME POILUS !!! o OU LE FRUITS D'OR ? »**

**Hatori (zen power): « Ayamé ? Fruits d'or c'est une marque de margarine !!! »**

**Ayamé : « Ha bon ? °o° Etrange que ce vieil homme décide de s'appeler comme du beurre ! »**

**Kyo : « IMBECILEEEEEEEEEE !!! IL S'APPEL PAS FRUITS D'OR !!!! »**

**Ayamé : « HOOOOO LE BAKA NEKO EST DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR CE MATIN !!! o » Faisant des gestes de la main .« PSHHHIIIIITTTTTT PSHIIIIIITTTTT ALLEZ VA T'EN ! »**

**Kyo voulu transformer Ayamé en sac à main mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un elfe de maison.**

**Dobby : « Dobby est venu chercher les invités ! Maître Dumbeldore veut que Dobby les conduit dans la grande salle ! »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu !o Quel merveilleuse idée ! Nous vous suivons ! »**

**Tout le groupe suivirent Dobby et arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle.**

**Dobby : « Dobby doit prévenir que les adultes doivent mangé à la table des professeurs et les plus jeunes avec les élèves... »**

**Kyo : « Hééééééé nous sommes plus des gamins !!!! »**

**Ayamé : « C'est pour ton bien vilain neko ! o Quand tu auras ma classe et ma maturité... »**

**Yuki (d'un air lasse) : « Quel maturité ! »**

**Kyo se tournant vers Dobby : « HE ! LE GNOME ! JE REFUSE DE BOUFFER AVEC LES AUTRES ELEVES !!!! »**

**Yuki : « Tu sais que tu te montre très impoli ! »**

**Kyo : « LA FERME ! RIEN A FOUTTRE ! »**

**Haru (Cool attitude ) : « Dommage ! »**

**Kyo : « QUOI DOMMAGE ? »**

**Haru (peace and love) : « Il n'y aura ni Ayamé, ni Shiguré à notre table...»**

**Kyo : « °° Ho !.... J'ACCEPTE DE MANGER AVEC LES AUTRES !!!! »**

**Ainsi fut-il décidé, Ayamé, Shiguré, Akito et Hatori s'installèrent à la grande table des professeurs. Kyo, Yuki,Haru, Ritsu, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa et Kagura prirent place à une des tables des élèves. (Rinn toujours absente de cette fanfic ! sushi : « °° j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle m'évite ! »)**

**Pendant le repas Hiro lança des regards assassins à qui s'approchait trop de lui, Kisa fut très vite la chouchoutte de plusieurs filles dont Pavatil et Lavande qui la trouva tellement mignonne.**

**Momiji par sa bonne humeur fut très vite populaire auprès des autres élèves de Griffondor, Poufsoufle et Serdaigle.**

**Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent en face de Yuki , Kyo et Haru.**

**Ron à Kyo : « C'est bien toi qui nous à heurté hier soir ? »**

**Kyo posa un regard méfiant sur l'autre rouquin : « Ouais ! »**

**Ron : « Vous venez d'où exactement ? »**

**Yuki : « Du japon ! »**

**Harry : « Y a des sorciers au japon ? »**

**Hermione : « Bien sûr ! »**

**Ron aux trois Soma: « Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers ? »**

**Kyo et Yuki : « 00.... »**

**Hermione à Ron : « Bien sûr que non ! Ce sont des moldus ! »**

**Ron : « A ouais c'est vrai ! »**

**Hermione : « Non mais vraiment ! »**

**Harry : « Comment avez vous pu voir l'école si vous n'êtes pas sorcier ? »**

**Kyo et Yuki (Incompréhansion power) : « 00 heuuuuu.... ????? »**

**Haru : « Nous ne sommes pas de simple personne... »**

**Yuki effrayé : « Haru ! Tais toi ! » **

**Harry vivement intéressé: « Des crackmols alors ? »**

**Kyo : « Des crack quoi ? »**

**Ron : « Ceux qui sont née de famille sorciers mais dépourvu de pouvoir magique. »**

**Les trois Soma : « ... »**

**Hermione : « Visiblement c'est pas ça ! » Puis fixant d'un regard suspicieux les trois Soma.« C'est étrange ! »**

**A suivre...**


	3. Promenonsnous dans les bois tant que Lup...

**auteur de la fic: sushi**

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai (o enfin moi même lol)**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Merci à Caraman pour avoir fait une béta lecture en expresse lol (gros biyou à toi )**

**Je remercie aussi les reviews de myhahou : Merci pour tes encouragements !!!**

**Ainsi que Adrideo : Ta review était pour la famille Soma fait son cinéma, mais comme cette fic est finis je te répond ici. Alors un grand merci aussi !!!! **

**Enfin voilà vos petits mots m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.**

**J'ai enfin repris la fanfiction et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, après une si longue pause ce remettre dans le bain c'est pas évident !**

**Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis et commentaires par quelques reviews !!!!**

**Chapitre 3 : Promenons-nous dans les bois tant que Lupin n'y est pas ! (lol) **

**« ETRANGEUHHH ???? MAIS NONNNNNN C'EST DE LA DERNIERE MODE !!! ET UNE DE MES PLUS POPULAIRE CREATION ! » **

**Ainsi fut troublé le tranquille repas par un serpent égocentrique.**

**Le professeur Flitwick fixait d'un air hébété l'étonnant individu assis à côté de lui.(Ayamé : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! C'est vrai que je suis étonnant!!! » ) **

**« TENEZ ! » Il présenta la carte de sa boutique. « SI VOUS VOULEZ UN JOUR ESSAYER UNE DE MES CREATIONS ! »**

**Le petit professeur jeta un regard perplexe à la carte : « Merci cher monsieur... Je...enfin si un jour je passe par le Japon... » **

**Ayamé : « HO! HO! HO! HO ! HO! NOS COSTUMES SONT GENERALEMENT DE GRANDES TAILLES, MAIS ONT POURRA FAIRE UNE COMMANDE SPECIAL POUR VOUS MONSIEUR FIZBI !»**

**Flitwick : « Heu c'est Flitwick ! »**

**Hatori de l'autre bout de la table : « Aya San cesse d'ennuyé se brave monsieur ! »**

**Akito entre Hatori et Rogue (sushi : hohohohohoho ! Mais quel étrange hasarrrrrd !!!) : «... Il nous ennuis aussi ! Si seulement y avait un moyen pour que ce serpent se taise! »**

**Rogue : « J'ai une potion du silence dans mon bureau, une potion puissante qui feraient taire le plus bruyant des Trolls ! »**

**Akito : « ... Je veux ! »**

**A la table des élèves, l'ambiance n'est guère mieux.**

**Kyo : « ... J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ai-je quitté les montagnes ? »**

**Yuki (mal réveillé) : « Parce que t'es un abrutis ! »**

**Kyo : « Grrrr.... JE T'AI PAS SONNE LE RAT ! »**

**Hermione : « Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop crier ici ! Si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis ! »**

**Les sages propos d'Hermione Granger calmèrent nos deux jeunes Soma (sushi sempai : « héhéhéhé ») (Kyo : ... » )**

**Le petit déjeuner se termina et les élèves s'empressèrent de se rendre à leur cours selon leur planning du matin.**

**Kyo : « Bon ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »**

**Kagura : « On pourrait faire une ballade à deux en amoureux ? »**

**Kyo : « NON ! Pas envie ! »**

**Kagura : « On pourrait aller dans la forêt ! »**

**Kyo : « NON ! Va s'y toutes seule ! »**

...**. ( sushi sempai : « Le silence avant la tempête »)**

**Kagura empoignant sans ménagement Kyo et le secouant comme un prunier : « TU VA VENIR AVEC MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DANS LA FORETTTTTTTTTT ! »**

**(sushi sempai : « Qu'est ce que j'avais dis ! hohohohoho »)**

**Kyo (Help): « HAAAaaaAAAaaaaAAaaaa..... HAAaaaAaAAaAaAAaaaaaaAAaa... !!! »**

**Shiguré (Smile): « Tu devrais dire oui Kyon Kyon ! »**

**Ainsi Kyo accepta d'accompagné _« la douce »_ Kagura dans une romantique ballade dans la forêt interdite ( Kyo (déprime) : « Ai-je le choix ? ») lol**

**Yuki : « Décidément je comprendrais jamais ce baka neko ! »**

**Momiji : « Et sinon ? Nous qu'est ce que nous allons faire en attendant ? »**

**« .... » **

**(Tous ce retourne vers Sushi Sempai)**

**Sushi sempai : « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »**

**Yuki (soupire) : « C'est toi l'auteur de la fanfic ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire ? »**

**Sushi : « Heuuuuu.... »**

**Hiro (mauvais humeur power) : « Il est normal que celle qui nous a mis dans cette situation se débrouille pour nous tiré de la ! »**

**Kisa (Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut) : « Moi je suis contente d'être ici ! Les gens sont si gentils ! »**

**Momiji : « Dommage que Thoru ne soit pas avec nous ! »**

**Thoru (big smile) : « Mais si je suis la ! »**

**(Les Soma frôlant la crise cardiaque)**

**« THORUUUUUUUUUUU ????? »**

**Thoru : « Hihihi »**

**Yuki (Etonné) : « Mais comment est ce possible ? »**

**Thoru : « C'est grâce à Sushi Sempai ! »**

**Bien entendu notre chère et vénérée Sushi sempai (Yuki : « ... vénéré ? ») Profita de la diversion pour filé en douce (Sushi : « Alasta vistaaaaaaaaaaaaa babyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!! »)**

**Shiguré :« HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! QUE VOIS JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ???? NOTRE PETITE THORU SAN ICIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Mais leurs charmantes retrouvailles furent interrompues par une Mc Gonagall ouvrant la porte de sa salle de cours et leur priant d'aller crier un peu plus loin.**

**( Et encore Ayamé n'était pas présent lololol)**

**Pendant ce temps Kyo et Kagura se promenaient tendrement... ( Kyo : « ... Je ne dirais pas cela comme ça !)... Bon oki ! Kyo se faisait littéralement traîner par Kagura. (lol)**

**Ils traversèrent la grande pelouse, longèrent la cabane d'Hagrid pour enfin pénétrer dans la forêt interdite **

**( Kyo : « Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve dans ses galères ? » **

**Yuki : « o Parce que t'es un Baka neko ! »)**

**Très vite nous deux amis s'enfoncèrent « dangereusement » dans la forêt !**

**Kyo : « ... On est perdu ? C'est ça ? »**

**Sushi : « Oui ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »**

**Kyo : « ... »**

**Kagura : « Kyo kun ? Je crois qu'on est perdu!"**

**Kyo (déprime power) : « ... Hélas ! »**

**Kagura (ouinnnnnn) : « Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »**

**Kyo : « Sais pas ! »**

**Kagura secouant Kyo comme un prunier : « KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN TROUVE UNE IDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**Kyo : « Hééééééééééééé ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ON EN EST LA ! C'EST TOI QUI VOULAIT QU'ON CE PROMENE DANS CETTE STUPIDE FORET !!!!! »**

**Kagura (le secouant de plus belle) : « KYOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNNNNNNN TU ES UN MECHANTTTTTTTTTT !!!! »**

**Kyo (qui commence à avoir la nausée) : « MAISSSSSSSS C'ESTTTTTTTTTT VRAIIIIIIIIIII EN PLUSSSSSS !!!!!! »**

**Sushi Sempai : « o j'avoue que cette fois le KyonKyon n'a pas tort ! »**

**Kagura (lâche Kyo et celui-ci tombe sur le sol) : « oHa bon ? »**

**Kyo (mode furious mal contenue) : « J'EN AI MARREUHHHHHH !!!! »**

**Kagura sautant sur Kyo de nouveau mais cette fois pour lui faire un câlin qui manque de l'étouffer : « HANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DESOLEE KYO KUNNNNNNNNNN TOUT ES DE MA FAUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUH J'ETAIS SI HEUREUSE DE POUVOIR FAIRE UNE BALADE EN AMOUREUX ! »**

**Kyo (étouffant) : « Argggggg.... »**

**Kagura (ne voyant pas la détresse de Kyo) : « J'ESPERE QUE TU ME PARDONNE !!!! »**

**Sushi sempai : « o A mon avis si tu arrêtais de l'étrangler il pourrait te répondre plus facilement ! »**

**Kagura : « o Ha ?.... Oups ! »**

**Kyo (reprenant petit à petit des couleurs lol) : « Puiiiiiiiiiifffffffffffhumfffffffffff.... T'ES MALADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH TU AS FAILLIT ME TUER ESPECE DE CRETINE !!!!! »**

**Sushi sempai (mdr) : « Tout est bien qui finis bien ! »**

**Kyo (tornade furieuse) : « QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON ES PERDU DANS UNE FORET INCONNUE ! J'AI FAILLIT CREUVE D'ETOUFFEMENT ET TU OSES DIRE QUE TOUT VA BIEN ???? »**

**Sushi : « o bha oui !... »**

**Kyo : « PU(Biiiiiip) JE ME CASSE DE CETTE HISTOIRE CA ME FAIT TROP CH.... »**

**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!**

**(punition divine o) En gros un grand éclair foudroyant est tombé sur Kyo faisant de lui un neko grillé héhéhé )**

**Kyo : « .... K.O » .........Pshuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt (bruit de la combustion)**

**Sushi Sempai : « Bon alors ? C'est qui commande ici ? Hein ? » (Sadique girl héhéhéhé lol)**

**Ainsi Kyo (grillé lol) et Kagura reprirent leur marche dans la forêt tentant de retrouvé leur chemin. Croisant parfois quelques araignées géantes, le petit frère d'Hagrid (Kyo : « Petit ? ») et quelques centaures qui tentèrent de les piétiner.**

**Kagura (ouinnnn again) : « J'ai mal au pied ! S'il te plais porte moi Kyo kun ! »**

**Kyo (Toujours aussi aimable) : « Non ! »**

**Kagura (snif) : « ... Sur ton dosssssssssss !!!! »**

**Kyo : « NON ! »**

**Kagura secouant à bout de bras le neko : « TUUUUUUUUUU VA ME PORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????? »**

**Kyo (Arg) : « HAAAaaaaAAAaaaAaaaAAaaaaaaaaaaa..... OUiiiiIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiii !!! »**

**Kyon kyon en galant homme ( lol) porta la douce Kagura sur son dos et ils continuèrent leur route.**

**Kyo (en pensée) : « Dés que j'ai l'occase je me tire de cette histoire de fou ! »**

**Kagura : « Kyo kun ? Tu trouves pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur tout d'un coup ? »**

**Kyo s'arrêtant et reniflant l'air : « o Tiens ! Oui ! »**

**Kagura se bouchant le nez : « Birk !!! Ca sent pas bon ! On est pt'être près d'une décharge publique ! »**

**Mais Kyo et Kagura n'urent pas le temps d'en débattre, car un bruit dans les buissons les firent sursauter.**

**Kagura : « o Y a quelques chose qui bouge derrière ces buissons ! »**

**Une étrange petite voix se fit entendre.**

**« Monnnnnnnnn précieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxx !!!! Ils ne t'auront pas longtemps mon doux précieuuuuuuuuuuuuxx ! »**

**Une créature puante, visqueuse, aux yeux globuleux et au corps décharné sortit des buissons.**

**D'autre voix se firent entendre, la créature abjecte fixa nos deux Soma d'un air méfiant et mi-effrayé.**

**« Mon précieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux quels sont ces étrangers ??? Veulent-ils nous voler le précieux ? Gollum ! Gollum ! »**

**Deux autres créatures mais à l'allure plus propre et plus agréable sortirent à leur tour des buissons.**

**Kyo : « Mais ! Mais C'est quoi encore ces choses??? »**

**Sushi sempai : « o C'est des hobbits !!!! »**

**Frodo : « Nous cherchons le pays du Mordor ! savez vous si c'est par-là ? »**

**Kyo : « o Hein ? »**

**Sam : « Monsieur Frodo je pense que l'on a du se trompé d'histoire ! »**

**Kyo : « Ghein ? »**

**Frodo : « ... Hélas je crois bien que tu as raison mon pauvre Sam ! »**

**Sam : « C'est encore à cause du puant ! Je suis sûr qu'il à fait exprès de nous mener dans une fanfic de Sushi Sempai ! »**

**Smégole (larmoyant): « Moiiiiiiiiii aimeeeeeerrrrrr maitreeeeeeeeeeeeuuuh du précieuuuuuuuuuuux ! Moi servirrrrrrrrrrrrrr fidèlemennnnnnnnnnnnnnt maître du précieuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! VV Hobbittttttt joufflueeeeeeeeeeeeee cruel avec ce pauvre Gollummmmm ! »**

**Sam à Frodo : « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux partir vite fait avant que Sushi sempai est l'idée de faire une fanfic de ce genre sur nous ! »**

**Frodo : « o Houla ! Tu as raison Sam! »**

**Et sur ses mots les trois individus s'enfuirent vite fait.**

**Kyo et Kagura: « ... »**

**Kyo : « Bon et nous alors ? Comment on retrouve le chemin ? »**

**Sushi Sempai : « Simple... vous voyez le bosquet d'arbre en face ? »**

**Kyo : « o oui ! »**

**Sushi Sempai (big smile) : « Bha Poudlard est juste derrière ! Hohoho !!! »**

**Kyo : « ... !!!!! On était pas perdu ? »**

**Sushi Sempai (hilare) : « Bha nan ! lol !» **

**Kyo: « J'aurais du m'en douter ! »**

**Ainsi nos deux amis purent enfin retourner au château après avoir subi la stupide blague de l'auteur de cette fanfiction ( Sushi : « Hohohohohohohoho !!! »)**

**Au loin aussi courraient les trois silhouettes des Hobbits et de Gollum, arriveront-ils au pays du Mordor ? Echapperont-ils réellement à une fanfiction de Sushi Sempai ? **

**Mais cela est une autre histoire o Qui fera pt'être l'objet d'une fanfic made in Sushi sempai.... (Frodo et Sam : « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!)**

**A suivre **


	4. Un chat peut cacher un KyonKyon !

**auteur de la fic: sushi**

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai (°o° enfin moi même lol)**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Merci encore à Caraman pour avoir fait une béta lecture à plus d'une heure du mat hier lol)**

Je remercie aussi pour les reviews et je réponds à chacun d'entre vous à la fin du chapitre

Alors bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 4 : Un chat peut cacher un KyonKyon !**

**Kyo et Kagura retrouvèrent donc leur chemin ( sushi : « Héhéhéhéhé ») pendant ce temps le reste des Soma coincé au château s'ennuyait ferme.**

**Akito : « Et encore le mot est faible je trouve ! »**

**Shiguré : « Moi je trouve pas ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » (en pensée) _« Le rêve toutes ses petites étudiantes fraîches en uniforme ! »_**

Hatori : « Pervers ! » 

**Shiguré : « Héééé ! Mais j'ai fais que le penser !!!! »**

**Hatori (zen power) : « Ta pensée était si forte que je l'ai perçu ! »**

**C'est alors qu'une voix tremblante et mystique coupa la conversation...**

**« Certes mon jeune ami ! Je l'ai de même entendu ! Comme je vois que vous...» Trelawney (car c'était bien elle lol) désignant Akito : « .... vouuuuuus allez mourir dans d'atroces souffranceeeeeeees !!!! »**

**Akito : « ... Bha ça c'est pas nouveau ! »**

**Pauvre Trelawney ce n'est pas encore ce jour qu'elle prouvera son talent !**

**Trelawney (vexée) : « Je vois une grosse pénurie de sushi pour l'auteur de cette fanfic ! Et un étouffement avec beaucoup de souffrances en mangeant des maki ! »**

**Sushi Sempai : « ... Bheu !... Même pas vrai d'abord ! J'en mange quand je veux ! »**

**Ayamé surgissant de nulle part (enfin si on veut lol) :« ALLONS ALLONS ! IL NE FAUT PAS DEPRIMER ! CAR JE SUIS LA !!!!! »**

**« ... »**

**Sushi sempai (Genre) : « Rhooooo ! Mince j'avais oublié que j'avais de la lessive à faire! Holalalala ! Quel étourdie que je fais ! » VROUMMMMMMMMMMM Cassos**

**Akito : « Moi j'ai un Yuki à traumatisé ! A plus ! »**

**Hatori (s'en va) : « ... »**

**Shiguré (mode hilare) : « Thoru m'appel ! Hu! Hu! Hu ! »**

**Trelawney (prenant un air « faussement ? » mystique) : « Mon troisième œil me dit que je devrais vite retourné dans ma tour et fermé à double tour, car sinon je risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! »**

**Ayamé (restant seul dans le couloir) : « ATTENDEZ J'ARRIVE !!!! »**

**(Note de l'auteur : « Et après on se plaint que je martyrise Kyon Kyon ! Non mais franchement Ayamé dans une fic y a pas pire !!!! »)**

**Ayamé (Découvrant la cachette de sushi): « Haaaaa ! Sushi sempai ! Avant que vous ne fassiez votre lessive, voici mon linge et n'oubliez pas de le lavé sur linge délicat car... »**

**VROUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM **

**( Cours Sushiiiiiiiiiiii coursssssssssssssssssssss !!!! )**

**Rogue (Mode sanction) : « Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs ! Aussi vous me verrez dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenu mademoiselle Sushi Sempai !»**

**Sushi : « Mêuuuuuh non ! Impossible suis l'auteur de cette fanfic ! »**

**Rogue (Sourire sadique power) : « Tout est possible dans une parodie ! »**

**Sushi (Gasp !): « Bheu ! »**

**Sushi dans le cachot de Rogue en train de récuré des vieux chaudrons : «Greugneugneu ! Je me vengerais ! »**

**Bon et si on revenait un peu à nos moutons ? (hohohohohoho ! )**

**(Hiro (Parano power): « Je dois me sentir visé ? »)**

**Meuhhhhh nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!**

**(Haru : « On m'appel ? J'ai entendu Meuh ! »**

**Sushi : « ... »**

**Bon revenons à notre fanfic !!!! (Plus simple comme ça)**

**Pendant ce temps Yuki et les autres tente de se distraire dans cette étrange école.**

**Momiji avait fait la proposition de visiter mieux les lieux, idée qui fut adoptée par l'ensemble du groupe, vu que de toute façon y avait pas d'autre proposition. Hohohohoho !**

**Yuki (Soupire): « Hélas ! »**

**Thoru (Smile power) : « C'est vraiment un beau château ! Et c'est rigolo tout ses tableaux qui bougent et parlent ! »**

**Hiro : « Un vieux château humide et des croûtes tous plus cinglées les une que les autres ! Tu parles d'une visite agréable ! »**

**Haru (Zen attitude) : « Tu devrais prendre les choses plus positivement !»**

**Hiro : « Trouve moi une chose positive ! »**

**Haru (idem) : « Nous sommes en vacances ! »**

**Hiro : « Bof ! »**

**Haru : « Nous avons pas Ayamé dans les parages ! »**

**Yuki (Convaincu) : « Ha la tu marque un point ! »**

**Hiro : « Ouais si on veut ! Mais y a rien de positif pour moi ! »**

**Momiji : « Bha siiiiii ! T'es avec Kisa !!!! »**

**Hiro (rouge power) : « ... »**

**Kisa (innocence à l'état pur): « Hu? »**

**Momiji (ravie) : « Tu vois que finalement c'est pas si mal !!!!! »**

**L'ambiance fut moins tendue entre les Soma qui continuèrent leur petite visite, empruntant les longs couloirs.**

**(Momiji : « On risque pas de ce perdre ? »)**

**Sushi (Positive attitude): « Non ! Aucun risque car c'est Haru qui à le plant du château ! »**

**Tout les autres Soma : « ... »**

**Sushi : « Bha quoi ? Fallait pas ?»**

**Les premières heures de cours devaient être finis, car brusquement tous les élèves de Poudlard sortirent des salles, cachots et autres lieux de cours possible dans ce château, faisant une vraie cohue dans les couloirs.**

**C'est à ce moment la que Kyo et Kagura arrivèrent... en courrant... enfin Kyo surtout... je crois qu'il fuit la compagnie de Kagura .... Oui c'est ça !**

**Kagura (Poursuivant Kyo): « ATTENDDDDDDS MOIIIIIIIIII KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNN!!!! »**

**Kyo (En pensée) : _« Elle est tenace !!!! »_**

**Mais voilà étais ce bien prudent de courir dans les couloirs ?**

**Hermione (Interrompant la naration): « C'est interdit par le règlement ! »**

**Ron (idem) : « Il risque de subir la foudre de Mc Gonagall ! »**

**Harry (re idem) : « Voir pire le professeur Rogue ! »**

**Ron, Hermione et Harry (ensemble) : « Ho ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est vrai s'ils tombent sur Rogue, c'est la retenue assurée !!!!! »**

**Sushi (Mode énervé) : « MAIS C'EST QUI QUI RACONTE L'HISTOIRE A LA FIN ??????????? »**

**Hermione : « L'auteur évidemment ! »**

**Ron : « Hermione ! »**

**Harry : « Aucune idée ! »**

**Hermione à Ron : « Non mais vraiment ! Faudrait que tu lises un peu ce qu'il se passe ! C'est pas moi l'auteur, donc c'est pas moi qui raconte ! »**

**Ron : « Ok si tu le dis ! »**

**Hermione (Mode moralité) : « Et dire que cela veut devenir Aurore ! »**

**Ron (vexé) : « Tu veux dire quoi par là ! »**

**Sushi (Bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction) : « ... »**

**Hermione : « Je veux dire tout simplement que pour un « Futur » Aurore, tu ne fais aucun effort pour étudier et t'intéresser à ce qui se passe autour de toi ! »**

**Ron » QUOI ? »**

**Sushi : « ... J'y... J'y crois pas ! »**

**Harry à Sushi : « Faut pas s'occupé d'eux ils se disputent tout le temps ! »**

**Sushi (Soupire) : « Bon donc je disais que Kyo et Kagura courraient et que c'était pas prudent car... »**

**Hermione et Ron (faisant une trêve à leur dispute) : « Car ???? »**

**Avec la foule présent ce n'était pas très raisonnable ! **

**Ron : « Et c'est tout ? »**

**Sushi (Grrrr m'énerve celui-la !!! ) : « Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, Kyo heurta dans sa course Hermione à un croisement de couloir ! »**

**Hermione : « Mince alors ça va pas faire du bien ! »**

**BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Hermione : « Aieuuuuuuh) (Kyo : SLACHHHHHHHHHHHH »Nuage rosé)**

**Yuki (présent au même moment) : « Et voilà encore une maladresse du baka neko ! »**

**Le choc avait rassemblée tous les élèves présents au même moment.**

**Harry se penchant vers Hermione à terre : « Ca va Hermione ? Rien de cassé ? »**

**Hermione rassemblant ses livres : « Non ça peut aller ! »**

**Ron secouant la manche d'Harry : « Hé ! Vous avez vu ! »**

**Harry et Hermione ainsi que tous les autres élèves présent, dirigèrent leur regard vers la direction indiqué par Ron.**

**Au sol, là où aurait du se tenir un KyonKyon à terre sous le choc de la rencontre, se tenait un chat orange et comble du marché debout sur les vêtements du garçon aux cheveux orangé.**

**Tous les autres élèves présent : « HOOOOOOOOO !!! » ( Comme dans les sidcom lol)**

**Ron : « Ce n'est pas Patterond ! A par ton chat Hermione y en à aucun orange comme ça ! »**

**Harry : « Il est différent il a pas le visage enfoncé... heu je veux dire pas la même tête ! » (Hermione (Vexée) : « Sympa ça ! »)**

**Yuki : « Courir dans un couloir pleins de monde ! Faut vraiment être un baka neko pour le faire ! »**

**Le chat orange (A la stupeur de tous) : « TA GUEULE ! » **

**(Sushi : « Zut ! J'étais pas prête pour censurer !!!!! Je prenais une tasse de thé ! »)**

**Harry : « Y a pas beaucoup de chat qui parle ! »**

**Hermione se redressant : « Non c'est sûr ! Seul les animagus peuvent le faire ! »**

**Ron : « Alors c'est un animagus ? »**

**Kyo (en chat) : « Un ani quoi ? »**

**Yuki : « ???? »**

**Hermione (soupirant) : « Décidément je dois tout expliquer ici ? »**

**Sushi (buvant son thé) : « J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait car je suis occupée ! »**

**Hermione : « Un moldu ne peut être un animagus ! »**

**Sushi (héhéhé) : « merci !!! » **

**(Ron : « Alcoolo !!! ») (Sushi : « Bheuuu non c'est du thé j'ai diiis ! »)**

**Ron : « Ha bon ? Et comment peux tu être aussi sûr de cela ? »**

**Hermione (Elémentaire mon cher Watson) : « Tout simplement du fait qu'un Animagus se transforme par sa volonté et non sous l'effet d'un choc ! »**

**Ron : « Donc si c'est involontaire c'est p'être comme Lupin ? »**

**Harry : « Heu Ron ! Un chat garou ça n'existe pas! »**

**Kyo (toujours en chat) : « C'est quoi votre ani machin ? »**

**Yuki (étonné) : « Excusez moi mais cela ne vous étonne pas de voir quelqu'un se transformer en animal ? »**

**Hermione : « Mais non ! Beaucoup de sorciers font de même ! »**

**Yuki et Kyo (de concert) : « Ha ? »**

**Hermione : « Par contre votre magie est différente ! »**

**Yuki et Kyo : « ... »**

**SLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (nuage rosé) .... Hé oui bande de lectrice perverse KyonKyon redevient un homme et forcement il est...**

**Toutes les filles présentes : « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »**

... **nu ! Héhéhéhéhéhé !!!**

**(Ron : « Tu traites les lectrices de cette fic de perverses ! _(A propos je suis célibataire pour celles que cela intéresse !!!)_ Mais au lieu de mater en bavant tu devais pas boire ton thé ? ») (Sushi ( mauvaise foi évidente ): « Mais je LE bois !!! Slurrrrpppp !!! Tu vois ? ») (Hermione : « Non mais vraiment ! »)**

**Et hop je coupe le chapitre ici ! Bouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! Kyonkyon va t'il se rhabillé ? Ron arrivera t'il à passé son annonce ? Trelawney fera-t-elle un jour une vrai prédiction Mangerais-je des Sushi ce mois-ci ????**

**Vous le saurez peut être en lisant le prochain épisode qui sera écris prochainement ! **

**A suivre ! **

**Et voilà donc finis pour ce chapitre, passons donc aux reviews (qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !)**

Superzori : Coucou a toi, merci pour t'es encouragement c'est gentil ! ()

**Mdr il est vrai que Kyo en voit de toutes les couleurs avec moi, mais c'est aussi car c'est un personnage que j'aime bien (et comme dit le proverbe : qui aime bien châtie bien) (pauvre kyo lol !!!!)**

**Caraman : Ayamé est un grand styliste c'est sûr (lol) ! **

**J'espère faire plus inter agir Akito et Rogue dans les prochains chapitres (car ce sont deux perso que j'adore)**

Haaaaaaa !!!! La grande question !!!! Crucial même (lol)

**« Que font frodon, sam et gollum à poudlard? existe t'il un passage menant au mordor qui passe par la foret interdite?? » Effectivement on peut se demandé comment ils ont fait pour arrivé dans cette fanfic (lol) Tous simple je dirais grâce à ma folie (lololol) !!!**

**Ayako : Merci ! Moi une auteur sadique ????? (°o°) Meuuuuh nonnnnnnnnnn !!!! (lol)**

**;p bon j'avoue**

myhahou : hihihihi merci (). L'idée de me mettre dans la fanfic est venu de la première fic (Quand la famille soma fait son cinéma), puis j'ai tellement aimé faire une fanfic parodique où tout va de travers (et encore le mot est p'être faible) que j'ai eu envie de faire une sorte de suite, mais cette fois en mélangeant l'univers Harry et fruit basket, et bien sur cette fic est disons ma revanche sur le tournage raté des Soma alors je prends un malin plaisir dans cette fanfic de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs (mais parfois je perds aussi le contrôle lol)

**Chimgrid : personnellement je n'aimerais pas être confronté à un Ayamé au réveil, j'ai besoin de calme (un peu comme Yuki) quand je me lève (lol).**

**Hermione a eu dans ce chapitre la preuve que déjà les Soma ne sont pas de simple Moldu (lol). Après va savoir si dans Poudlard elle trouvera la réponse à ce mystère avant de découvrir plus par les maladresses de Kyonkyon (lol).**

**Ha ! Non y aura de couple prévu ! C'est plus basé sur la parodie que sur le sentimentale sorry (°°)**


	5. Quand un serpent s’en mèle !

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai (lhéhéhéhé) (enfin moi même lol)**

**Note de l'auteur : « Je vous présente toutes mes excuses ! Mais mon bêta lecteur Caraman c'est lâcher et à rajouté ses commentaires (mdr) étant donné que je lui donne toujours mon chapitre à lire à des heures impossibles (sifflote en regardant le plafond) je ne peux lui ôté ce plaisir de mettre quelques réactions je lui dois bien ça (mdr)**

**Enfin voilà ses commentaires sont quand même drôle et m'ont bien amusé (Et je note qu'il devrait remplacer Trelawney car il est plus doué qu'elle pour deviné la suite lol)**

**Allez j'arrête mes bavardages et je balance la suite, bonne lecture !!! **

**Chapitre 5 : Quand un serpent s'en mèle !**

**Hagrid était devant sa cabane et attendait ses élèves pour un cours de soin aux créatures magiques quand... (Sushi (genre lol): « Ha bon ? On c'était pas arrêté là ? Héhéhéhéhé ! C'était pour voir si vous suiviez !!!! Allez zouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu la vraie suite !!!! »)**

_**(Cara : j'en est vu deux là bas au fond qui ne suivaient pas)**_

**Donc... Kyo Soma avait fait la bêtise de courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard par heure de grande affluence ...**

**(Comme dans les métros lol ; _Cara : pas que dans le metro hélas)_ **

...**et alors le Kyon percuta sans ménagement la « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » (comme dirait Rogue) (Hermione (vexée): « Non mais vraiment !!!! ») **

**(_Cara : laissez cette pauvre Hermione tranquile non mais ! c'est peut être la personne la plus censé de poudlard du moins des élèves)_**

**Ainsi les élèves de Poudlard présents purent découvrir à l'insu des Soma, que ces derniers n'étaient pas de simples moldus (Ron : « Et la nudité de Kyo ? _»)_**

**_(Cara : c'est vrai ça ? t'en fais quoi de sa nudité au kyonkyon ?)_ **

... **maieuuhhh J'y viens ! J'y viens ! Kyo ne resta pas longtemps chat et repris sa forme humaine mais sans ses vêtements pour la grande joie des lectrices ici présent (Ron : « Et de l'auteur ! ») (Sushi : « Même pas vrai !!!»)**

**_(Cara : ça reste à voir, quoique tout le monde sait que tu préfèrerai que ce soit Akito dans cette situation avoue !!)_ **

**La panique était à son comble, même si c'était une vision d'une fraction de seconde du fait que Haru eu la présence d'esprit de cacher Kyo de son corps, mais malgré celà, tout le monde avait eu le temps d'entrevoir sa (BIIIIIP) **

_**(Cara : je sens que ça va enter à la première place des potins de Poudlard. J'imagine déjà les : moi j'étais là, j'ai vu là BIP de Kyo en vrai !! (yeux en cœur))**_

**Kyo (énervé): « BON CA VA !!!!! »**

**Et beaucoup furent d'accord pour ce dire que franchement Kyo _« Quel Homme ! » _**

_**(Cara : Qu'est ce que je disais lol)**_

**Yuki : « Cette fanfic devient encore pire que la première ! » **

_**(Cara : est ce possible ?)**_

**Sushi (mdr): « Il est prouvé qu'un peu d'érotisme est toujours bon pour l'audimat ! » **

_**(Cara : Tout à fait ! ne dit on pas d'ailleurs que le sexe fait vendre ?)**_

**Kyo (se rhabillant derrière Haru) : « L'audimat ? Quel Audimat ? » _(Cara : Ben les lecteurs pardi et surtout les lectrices)_**

**Sushi : « Bah de tous ceux qui vous lises pardi !!!!! » **

_**(Cara : voilà exactement ce que je disais, j'arrive même à deviner les pensées de l'auteur avant de la lire lol)**_

**Kyo : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???? ON NOUS LIT ??????? » **

_**(Cara : tu croyais quand même pas qu'elle écrivait pour ranger cette fic au fond d'un tiroir tout de même)**_

**Sushi (big sourire innocent) : « Bha oui ! Pourquoi y a un problème ? » **

_**(Cara : tu crois ?)**_

**Yuki (soupirant) : « A ton avis à quoi ça sert une fanfic baka néko ? » **

_**(Cara : je suis prêt à parier qu'il va demander ce que c'est une fanfic !!)**_

**Kyo (Incompréhension power) : « Mais...Heu c'est quoi une fanfic ? » **

_**(Cara : celui là alors, on le changera pas ! Hermione va peut être lui expliquer elle qui est une source d'information pour tout le monde !)**_

**Tout le monde : « ... »**

**Kyo (mode parano) : « Quoi ? POURQUOI VOUS FAITES CES TETES LA ? » **

**Hermione : « Une fanfiction est une histoire écrite par des fans à propos d'une œuvre littéraire, d'un film, d'un dessin animé, d'un jeu vidéo etc, et qui reprend tous les personnages pour leur créer de nouvelles aventures ! » **

_**(Cara : je suis doué mdr ! je m'épate moi-même !)**_

**Sushi : « Jolie explication ! je n'aurais pas mieux dis ! »**

**Kyo : « ... Je pige pas ! » **

_**(Cara : on peut plus rien pour lui je crois, mais il ne faut pas le blâmer le pauvre, vu comment il se fait traiter par Kagura on comprends pourquoi il a du mal)**_

**Yuki : « Normal pour un baka neko ! »**

**Kyo (mode furax) : « TOI T'ES MORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!! » **

_**(Cara : pour changer il va se faire latter)**_

**ZBLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Yuki 1-Kyo zéro ) **

_**(Cara : c'était prévisible)**_

**Thoru (panique power) : « K...Kyo kun ????? Ca va???? » _(Cara : j'étais en train de me demander ce qu'elle devenait notre Thoru)_**

**Hiro (d'un air détaché) : « Bah ! Il a l'habitude maintenant de se faire humilier par Yuki ! » _(Cara : certes mais ça craint de se faire humilier en public)_**

**C'est alors qu'une voix froide à faire frissonner un glaçon (Ron : « ça frissonne pas un glaçon ! ») (Sushi : « Rhoooo mais je sais bien c'est pour l'image !!!! ») _(Cara : ça frissonne pas parce que ça n'a aucune raison de frissonner ! mais si le glaçon frissonne à l'écoute de la voix ça veut dire que Rogue fait même peur aux glaçons !! je sais pas comment Ayako va prendre ça)_ et chargée de fiel s'éleva derrière eux. **

**(Ron, Harry et Hermione (ensemble) : « PROFESSEUR ROGUE !!!! ARGGGGG !!!)**

**(Sushi : « héhéhéhé et oui c'est bien lui ! ») _(Cara : toujours là où les élèves s'y attendent le moins ! Y a des fois je me dis qu'il est pire que Rusard et Miss Teigne réunis)_**

**Rogue : « Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce remue ménage ? » Jetant un regard noir sur tous les élèves rassemblés, les Soma, la bande à Harry Potter et Sushi Sempai ( sushi : « Hoooo ouiiiiiiiii encore regarde moi avec t'es yeux furieuxxxxxx j'aime çaaaaaaaaaa !!! ») _(Cara : on sens que l'auteur n'a pas digéré la séance de récurages des chaudrons pour provoquer ainsi le professeur de l'art des potions)_ « Qui donc est le responsable de ce bazar ? Vous monsieur POTTER ???? Où peut être vous ???? » (fixant les Soma) » A moins que ce ne soit encore une œuvre de mademoiselle Sushi ? »**

**Sushi (sifflotant d'un air innocent en regardant le plafond) : « Qui moi ???? NONNNNNNN !!!! »**

**(Ron (tout bas) : «Menteuse !!! ») _(Cara : oui et non ! oui parce que c'est elle qui est écris l'histoire et non parce que c'est Kyo qui a trouvé le moyen de percuté Hermy ! donc on va dire qu'elle est à moitié coupable)_**

**Rogue (d'un air suspicieux) : « Alors je vais devoir punir tout le monde ici, puisque le coupable ne s'est pas dénoncé ! » _(Cara : là Rogue est dans une solution très dur à gérer, car punir tout le monde, reviens à punir la moitié de Poudlard au minimum)_**

**Dargo Malefoy (derrière Rogue) : « Hihihihihihihihi !!! »**

**Sushi (en pensée) : _« Sale faux cul !!!!!!_ » _(Cara : pour changer)_**

**Rogue : « Je vais donc vous.... »**

**« ATTENDEZZZZZZZZZZZ MONSIEUR LE CROQUE MORTTTTTTTTTT !!!! » **

_**(Cara : y en a qu'un pour dire une connerie pareil !)**_

**Tout le monde : « .... »**

**Ayamé : « JE NE PEUX VOUS LAISSEZ FAIRE UNE TELLE INJUSTICE !!!! » **

_**(Cara : c' est bien ce que je pensais, il n'en rate pas une Pauvre Yuki je comprends qu'il veuille évité son frère des fois)**_

**Tout le monde (Toujours sans voix) : « ... »**

**Ron (tout bas à Sushi) : « J'ai bien entendu ? Il l'à appelé _« monsieur croque mort »_ ? »**

**Sushi : « Heu...oui ! »**

**Ron : « Il est fou ? » **

_**(Cara : non juste inconcient ! ceci dit il ne risque rien, Rogue va en avoir tellement marre de Ayamé qu'il va devoir le fuir !)**_

**Sushi : « Heu...oui ! »**

**Rogue (furax) : « Comment vous m'avez appeler ? »**

**Ayamé (qui une fois commencé ne s'arrête pas et n'écoute jamais) : « PUNIR SES JEUNES ALORS QU'ILS N'ONT FAIT AUCUN CRIME EST UNE INJUSTICE !!! »**

**Ron (Mode « mon héros ») : « Finalement il est pas aussi fou que ça ! »**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Ayamé : « IL EST NORMAL QUE MON FRERE CHERI SE DEFENDE CONTRE LE BAKA NEKO ! »**

**Kyo (furax) : « Pu(biiiiip) !!!! »**

**Ayamé : « ON NE PEUT BLAMER NON PLUS SES JEUNES PERSONNES QUI SOUS LE CHARME CHARISMATIQUE DE YUKI, QU'IL A, FAUT BIEN L'AVOUER, HERITE DE SON GRAND FRERE, CELA VEUT DIRE MOI HOHOHOHOHO !!!! ILS N'ONT PU DONC RESISTER A L'ENVIE DE CONTEMPLATION DE SES EXPLOITS !!! ALORS C'EST POUR CELA QUE MOI AYAME SOMA GRAND FRERE ET DONC RESPONSABLE... »**

**Yuki : « Lui responsable ? » **

_**(Cara : bonne question !!)**_

**Ayamé : « JE ME PORTE GARANT ET DECIDE QUE SA CONDUITE ETAIT PARFAITEMENT JUSTIFIEE !!!!! » **

**Silence de mort ...**

**Yuki (murmurant) : « Baka -- !!! »**

**Ayamé : « ET S'IL FAUT SE METTRE A NU ENCORE JE VEUX BIEN LE FAIRE A LA PLACE DU BAKA NEKO !!!!!!» (Ayamé commence à dégrafer sa longue tunique rouge) « IL EST NORMAL QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI ME SACRIFIE AUX YEUX DE TOUS... »**

**Sushi (hallucinant) : « ARGGGGG IL VA PAS SE METTRE A POIL QUAND MEME !!!! »**

**Kyo (big énervouss) : « ABRUTIIIIIIIIIIIIS PERSONNE NE TE DEMANDE DE TE DEVETIRRRRRRRRR !!!! » **

_**(Cara : euh Sushi, certes le sexe fait vendre, mais là euh c'est peut être abusé non ? t'es pas en manque de lecteurs que je sache)**_

**Les filles présentes : « HAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAA !!! » **

_**(Cara : décidément elles sont gatées les filles de Poudlard !)**_

**Sushi : « Hééééééééhooooooooooooo !!!! _(on rentre du boulot lalalalalalalala oups je m'égare lol)(Cara : faut arrété les disney lol)_ j'ai dis UN PEU D'EROTISME !!!! ET NON DE FAIRE DU NATURISMEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**Haru (zen à tout heure) : « Faut l'arrêter ! » **

_**(Cara : ben fais le au lieu de le dire ! Haru 2 de tension)**_

**Kyo : « SI T'ES L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC, TU DOIS POUVOIR L'ARRETER !!! »**

**Sushi (éclaire de génie) : « Rhooooooooo mais ouiiiiiiiii bien sûr !!!! » (Se tournant vers Thoru) « Thoru vite enlace Ayamé !!! » **

_**(Cara : tu veux traumatiser Thoru ? elle qui est si prude et timide !!)**_

**Yuki et Kyo : « QUOIIIIIIIIIII ???? »**

**Thoru : « Hu ? »**

**Sushi : « VITTTTEUUUUH !!!! »**

**Thoru : « Oui ! »**

**Et hop la jeune fille enlace le Ayamé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tout déboutonné et....**

**SLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (nuage bleuté)**

**Un petit serpent gris trône ensuite sur la tunique rouge d'Ayamé.**

**Puiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffffffffff (soupire de soulagement)**

**Sushi : « Mais la menace n'est toujours pas écarté !!!! »**

**Yuki : « pas de problème je m'en occupe ! » et.... BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (méga uppercut et un reptile s'envole par une fenêtre laisser ouverte.**

**Haru : « Heu il sera nu quand même quand il se retransformera dehors, car ses vêtements sont resté ici ! »**

**Yuki « Arffff et m.... ! » **

**VLOUSHHHHHHHHHHHH Yuki balance les vêtements de son (stupide ?) grand frère par le même chemin que le serpent.**

**Sushi (youpi) : « Menace écarté !!! » **

_**(Cara : menace Ayamé oui, mais menace Rogue toujours d'actualité)**_

**« Ma pauvre enfant ! Je crains qu'au contraire la menace plane toujours sur vous !!!! » _(Cara : pour une fois elle c'est pas trompée ! c'est a noté dans les anales)_**

...**. TRELAWNEY ???? ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!**

**Trelawney : « Je vois une punition terrible s'abattre sur vous ! Mon troisième œil me le dit !!! » **

_**(Cara : encore une prédiction de vrai... à moins qu'elle n'ait suivi la conversation depuis le début )**_

**Sushi : « TU PARLE DU TROISIEME ŒIL !!!! VOUS VENEZ DE LIRE LA SUITE DE LA FANFIC PAR DESSUS MON EPAULE !!!! TRICHEUSEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! » **

_**(Cara : alors là elle me bluffe Sybille ! elle a réussi a lire par-dessus l'épaule de sushi sans se faire arrêter)**_

**Et oui tel était écris dans la suite, Sushi sempai allait être punis par le professeur Rogue car après tout c'était de sa faute _(Cara : mais non, t'es pas la seule responsable ! kyonkyon aussi l'est)_ si les Soma était là et surtout le taré qui avait osé l'appeler « croque mort »**

**Sushi : « C'esttttttttttt pas justeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! » **

_**(Cara : c'est toi l'auteur ! tu peux facilement évité la punition)**_

**Ainsi l'auteur de la fanfic se retrouva « encore » à récurer quelques vieux chaudrons collants en retenu dans le cachot de Sévrus**

_**(Cara : je vais finir par croire que t'es un peu maso)**_

**Le calme revint grâce aux menaces de punitions de Mac Gonagall « si chacun ne retournait pas en cours et les Soma dans leur dortoir » La tranquillité régna à nouveau sur Poudlard (on entendait même Rusard râler), le ciel bleu, l'herbe verte et un Ayamé courrant tout nu vers le château... (mdr)**

**Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Thoru, Momiji,Kagura, Kisa et Hiro retrouvèrent Hatori, Shiguré et (sans grande joie) Akito dans la salle commune du dortoir (invité).**

**Shiguré : « Tiens ? Aya san n'est pas avec vous ? »**

**Akito (Dans un coin et de fort mauvaise humeur): « Ce n'est pas plus mal ! »**

**Hatori : « Il risquerait de faire encore une bêtise ! »**

**Yuki : « C'est déjà fait ! »**

**Shiguré (je me marre) : « Ha bon ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Qu'est ce qu'il à encore fait? »**

**Yuki (regard noir a Shiguré) : « ...Pas envie d'en parlé ! »**

**Hatori : « Je vais aller le chercher ! C'est plus prudent ! »**

**Kyo : « Tu devrais le trouver hors du château et sans vêtements ! »**

**Hatori : « ... Je vois ! » (Et sort)**

**Shiguré : « Dehors tout nu ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »**

**Akito (toujours dans son coin et toujours aussi peu aimable): « Je trouve pas cela amusant ! Et je commence à en avoir marre de cet endroit ! »**

**Yuki et les autres décidèrent de s'éclipser vu l'humeur du chef de la famille, ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre les chambres.**

**Shiguré : « Seulement marre ? »**

**Akito (mode s'il avait eu des fusils à la place de ses n'oeils tu serais déjà mort !) : « ... »**

**Hatori revient une demi heure plus tard avec Ayamé qui avait enfin retrouvé ses vêtements.**

**Hatori jura plus prudent maintenant d'avoir le plus possible le serpent à l'œil.**

**Sushi (qui a mal aux bras après avoir récuré tous ses chaudrons) : « Ouiiii vaut mieux ! Veux plus être punis pour une de ses bêtises ! » (snif bobo à mes bras ) **

_**(Cara : la prochaine fois refile la punition a quelqu'un d'autre ! après tout c'est toi l'auteur ! file la à Malefoy par exemple lol)**_

**En tout cas les évènements d'aujourd'hui avaient fortement intrigué Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière s'empressa durant le repas du midi d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque pour voir si elle pouvait trouver quelques choses sur cette étrange famille « Soma » et l'origine de leur drôle de pouvoir.... **

_**(Cara : si c'était pas Hermionne je dirai que c'est une excuse parce qu'elle est encore choquée par les évènements, mais vu que c'est Hermy ben elle va vraiment faire des recherches)**_

**A suivre **

**_(Cara : trouvera t'elle quelque chose ? ça me ferait bien marrer qu'elle trouve quelque chose lol ! y a-t-il des mangas Fruits Basket dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard)_ ( sushi à cara : « Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss zut tu as cassé mon idée lololol c'est ce que je voulais dire au prochain chapitre !!! »)**

_**(Cara : grande question : vous avez aimé mes commentaires ? dites sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé ! je me suis bien amusé à les écrire j'espère que vous apprécierez autant de les lire)** _

**(Sushi : « Si vous avez des plaintes à faire écrivez tous à ** **(mdr) et soyez sur que nous prendrons en considération vos commentaires ! »héhéhéhéhéhé)**

**myhahou : Merci pour ta reviews, il est vrai que le chapitre 4 est assez court mais c'était voulu (sushi sadique girl lol) c'était pour le suspense, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Lol Effectivement les élèves de Poudlard ont eu la chance de voir un Kyon Kyon a poils ( normal pour un chat ! Hohohohohohohoh... oki je sors lol). Oui pour l'animagus j'ai pensé dés le début en faisant cette fic, j'ai chercher quelques points commun avec l'univers Harry Potter et donc comme les Somas ont cette malédiction ça donne de bonne idée de gag et de retournement (merci a Natsumi Takaya lol)**

**superzori :Coucou à toi ! Merci pour tes reviews et aussi pour ton message sur le livre d'or de mon site c'est vraiment très gentil.**

**Kyon Kyon est le surnom que donne les élèves de l'école dont fréquente les jeunes Soma dans le manga (après le passage où pleins de chat vient sur lui) Shiguré dans le manga et l'anim l'appel aussi Kyon kyon (pour l'embêter lol) donc voilà c'est un surnom crée par l'auteur du manga.**

**Merci également pour ta reviews de ma première fanfic, y a pas longtemps que j'ai remis ses fics en ligne. (je l'avais fais, mais j'ai tellement tardé à y mettre un disclaimer que (normal c'était dans les règles du sites) la retiré), donc j'ai remis et ce qui explique peut être que pour l'instant y a pas bcp de réaction sur cette fic, puis on peut lire apprécier et pas forcement avoir envie de faire une reviews je le comprends parfaitement. **

**Bon voilà Merci encore à tous et au prochain chapitre **


	6. Elle commence à être longue cette histoi...

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai (lhéhéhéhé) (enfin moi même lol)**

**Note de l'auteur : Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voilà la suite, enfin le chapitre 6. a eu quelques soucis de fonctionnement ce qui ma permis d'écrire tranquillement la suite.**

**Puis de la faire Béta lecteurisé (Je sais c'est même pas français lol. Ca fait même pensé à une pub de lait lol) enfin voilà c'est un piti chapitre certe mais je pense avec quelques gags sympa, allez zou je vous laisse lire tranquillement (et et et…. CE SOIR VAIS ME MANGERRRRRRRRR DES SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA) lol Allez bonne lecture hohohohohoho !!!**

**Chapitre 6 : Elle commence à être longue cette histoire ! **

_**(Ron : « C'est ça le titre ? ») (Sushi : « Oui °° pk ? ») (Ron : « Tu t'es pas foulés ! ») (Sushi : « VV C'est moi L'AUTEUR donc je fais ce que je veux avec mes fics ! »)**_

**Sushi (Reprenant le récit) : « _Il était une fois dans un royaume enchanteresse un prince beau mais cruel ! Si cruel qu'il se montra très cruel …_ »**

**Yuki : « Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce passage ! »**

**Sushi (Regardant le titre sur sa feuille) : « Ha ?…OUPS ! Autant pour moi me suis trompée o ! J'ai repris le scénario de « Quand la famille Soma fait son cinéma » ! Hohohohoho ! Toutes mes excuses ! »**

**Akito (Furax) : « Hors de question que j'enfile de nouveau un costume ridicule ! »**

**Shiguré (se marrant comme un bossus) : « Dommage ! Huhuhuhu ! »**

**Hatori à Shiguré : « Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu ! »**

**Shiguré : « Huhuhuhuhuhu ! »**

**Sushi : « C'est vrai cela tu ne devrais pas joué avec Akito ? »**

**Hatori : « Pourtant tu le fais bien en nous mettant de force dans cette fics ! »**

**Sushi : « Non ! Non c'est différent ! »**

**Hatori : « Bon si tu reprenais l'histoire… »**

**Akito (Pas content du tout): « Oui ! Qu'on en finisse ! »**

**Sushi : « Oki ! Oki ! »**

**L'histoire de Kyo avait fait le tour de l'école (Je veux dire par la le fais qu'il se transforme en chat et redevient un homme tout nu après lol) (Kyo: " ON AVAIT COMPRIS !!!! »)**

**(Sushi : « Bha y en a qui vont pt'être prendre en route l'histoire donc faut bien expliqué ! »)**

**Yuki : « Please continue !!!! »**

**Notre cher Hermione passa tout le repas de midi dans la bibliothèque à tenter de résoudre cet étrange phénomène.**

**Quand Kyo arriva dans la salle avec les autres jeunes Soma, on entendit un long murmure.**

**Yuki (soupirant) : « Encore rapé pour la discrétion à ce que je vois ! »**

**Sushi : « Hohohohohoho ! »**

**Kyo (énervé) : « DEPECHE TOI DE FINIR AU LIEU DE RIRE !!!! »**

**Les jeunes élèves de Poudlard jettais d'étrange regard au chat.**

**Kagura : « HA CA NON !!!! PERSONNE NE TOUCHE A MON KYO KUN D'ABORD !!!!! »**

**C'est dans cette ambiance électrique que nos amis Soma prirent place à longue table.**

**Un groupe de fille assis devant Kyo : « Hihihihihihihihihi !!!! »**

**Kyo : « … »**

**Plusieurs gloussaient en le voyant, Kyo fulminait. Allait-il craquer ? Où n'allait-il pas craquer ? (Shiguré : « Tel est le KyonKyon !!!! Huhuhu !!!! »)**

**Fuissssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh bruit de la vapeur qui sort des oreilles du Kyo**

**(Sushi (Mettant ses mains devant la vapeur chaude) : « Idéal quand on à froid au main ! »)**

**Le repas ce passait tranquillement (entre les gloussements) quand soudain surgit une tornade broussailleuse portant une pile de bouquins colorés.**

**Hermione, car c'était elle, enjamba le banc et déposa brusquement 11 petits livres, manquant de renverser plusieurs plats sur le voisinage.**

**Ron (avalant sa bouchée) : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »**

**Hermione (se servant vite fais à manger et prenant un air détaché) : « Ca se voit pas ? Des livres bien sur ! »**

**Ron (piqué au vif) : « Genre comme si je ne savais pas ! Mais jamais vu ce genre de livre à Poudlard ! Où les as tu trouvé ? »**

**Hermione : « Et bien dans la bibliothèque de l'école. »**

**Harry (feuilletant l'un des volumes) : « Mais c'est une BD ? On peut trouver ce genre de chose à Poudlard ?»**

**Hermione : « Normalement non mais dans une fanfic de Sushi sempai oui ! »**

**(Sushi : « Hohohohohohohoho !!!! »)**

**Hermione : « Mais regardez plutôt ! C'est l'histoire de nos visiteurs ! »**

**Ron, Harry (se penchant au dessus du premier tome) : « Hooooooooo !!!! Mais ouiiiiiii !!! »**

**Hermione : « On appel cela un manga shojo et le titre est Fruits basket, c'est donc de cette œuvre que sort cette famille ! »**

**Neville : « Qui sort d'où ? »**

**Hermione (continuant son explication sans faire cas de l'interruption de Neville) : « Et donc j'ai lu les 11 volumes parus et je sais pourquoi ils se transforme en animaux… »**

**Ron, Harry, Neville (et toutes la table attentive) : « Et alors ? »**

**Hermione : « Cette famille est maudite ! »**

**Taaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (musique dramatique)**

**Sushi : « Hééééééééééééééééé mais c'est quoi cette musique ???? »**

**Ritsu : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIII SHIGUREEEEEEEEEEEEEE MA CERTIFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QU'IL FALLAITTTTTTT UNE MUSIQUE DRAMATIQUEEEEEEEEEEE POUR CE PASSAGEEEEEEEEE GOMENNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Shiguré : « Huhuhuhuhuhu !!! »**

**Sushi (Rugissant) : « SHIGURE ESPECE DE….. (et encore suis polie °o° !!!!) »**

**SUMIIIIIIIMASENNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIII C'EST MA FAUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JE SUIS UN BOULETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!**

**Sushi : « … »**

**Shiguré : « Hihihihihihih et hoppppp !!! (il fait le doigt de la justice et Ritsu tombe K.O) Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu !!! »**

**Harry (encore mortifié par l'interruption) : « Heu…Tu disais Hermione ? »**

**Hermione (idem) : « … Que cette famille est (folle) maudite ! »**

**Ron (re idem) : « …Hé…bin ! Pas de bol ça… !!!! »**

**Harry (revenant enfin à l'histoire): « Et c'est quoi comme malédiction ? »**

**Hermione : « Visiblement ça un rapport avec une légende sur les signes du zodiaque chinois et d'une fête donné par un dieu. »**

**Ron : « …Hein ? »**

**Hermione (Soupire) : « Tu devrais bosser tes cours de divinations !!! »**

**Ron : « Je veux bien moi ! Mais je m'endors à ses cours !!!! »**

**Hermione : « … »**

**Ron : « Toute façon toi tu as bien fuis ses cours alors tu peux parler !!!! »**

**Hermione : « C'est pas pareil !!!! »**

**Harry : « Arrêtez de vous disputer sinon cette fic ne finira jamais !!! »**

**Sage parole que celle de mister Potter (o)**

**Hermione : « Donc je disais que cette famille est sous l'effet d'une malédiction et douze membres de la famille sont possédés par un signe chinois. Ils se transforme en l'animal de leur signe quand ils sont touchés par une personne normale du sexe opposé et quand ils sont affaiblit. L'origine de leur malédiction vient d'une légende sur une fête organisé par…. Blablablabla…. »**

**Hermione expliqua donc ce qu'elle avait lu dans le « manga ».**

**(Kyo : « Tricheuse ! »)**

(**Yuki : « Mais comme ça on gagne du temps ! »)**

**(Kyo : « Ho ! C'est vrai! J'y avais pas pensé !)**

**(Yuki : « Normal car tu es un baka neko !!! »)**

**(Kyo : « QUOIIIIIIII ?????… »)**

**Etc etc ect…. Bref en gros ils se disputent encore (lol)**

**Akito : « Et la famille retourna dans le bus et rentra enfin chez elle !!! »**

**Sushi : « Nannnnnnnnnn pas encoreeeeeeeeeee !!!! »**

**Akito : « … »**

**Hatori : « C'était bien essayé !!!! »**

**En tout cas Hermione expliqua donc sa découverte et ses propos arrivèrent aux oreilles de nos amis Soma. (Le premier à réagir fut Kyon faut dire il devenait parano !)**

**Kyo (Même pas vrai d'abord) et s'adressant au groupe HP_( Harry Potter et non Hewlett Packard lol)_ : « Ils ont quoi les Soma ? »**

**C'est alors que les yeux perçant de notre chat adoré (lol) aperçu les manga.**

**Kyo : « C'est quoi ses trucs ? »**

**Il saisit un des livres avant qu'on ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher et se mis a feuilleter…et….**

**« MAIS !!!!!!!!!!! MAIS C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! »**

**Le Kyon s'affichait en public et bien sur cela ne plus pas vraiment à un certain professeur (hohohohohoho !!!)**

**« Dois je vous le rappeler encore qu'il est interdit ici de perturber le repas ? »**

**S'exclama z'une voix traînante et froideuuuuuh.**

**A votre avis ? Qui est donc le propriétaire de cette voix ????**

**Réponse a) Un clown unijambiste souffrant d'un rhume chronique**

**Réponse b) Le père noël furax car il est en retard pour sa tourné de cadeau ?**

**Réponse c) Le grand et terrible ROGUE !!!!**

**Réponse d) Lord Voldemort qui aimerait bien faire une apparition dans la super fanfic de Sushi Sempai (o lol)**

**Alors ????**

**Ron : « Heu b ??? »**

**Harry : « le d !!! »**

**Kyo : « … ??? »**

**Yuki : « … »**

**Hermione : « Non mais vraiment !!!! C bien sur !!! »**

**Sushi : « Et c'est Hermione qui remporte le cadeauuuuuuuuuuuuuu applaudissez la bien forttttttttt !!!! »**

**« … » Silence de mort**

**Sushi (déçu): « Meuuuuh vous auriez pu faire un effort !!! »**

**Rogue (qui commence à être à bout de patience) : « Visiblement mademoiselle Sempai n'a pas assez curé de vieux chaudron !!! »**

**Sushi : « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa nonnnnnnn pas cette foissssss !!!! Car j'ai mon arme secrèteuuuuh !!!! »**

**Ron : « Une arme secrète ? »**

**Sushi : « héhéhéhéhéhé oui !!!! »**

**Et oui Sushi Sempai avait cette fois son arme secrète (sushi : « Bheu ???? Qui est à la narration ? »)**

**…Personne !!!!!… Donc l'auteur de cette fanfiction avait tout prévu et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait elle lâcha son arme secrète. C'est ainsi qu'une Ayako (fanatique de Sevrus) surgit de nulle part et se rua sur le professeur de Potion.**

**Ayako : « UN SNAPEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH RIEN QU'AAAAAAAAA MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Et telle une tornade emporta au loin la menace de retenu.**

**C'est ainsi que notre histoire se termine, ils vécurent tous heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits enfants….**

**Kyo : « COMMENT CA C'EST LA FIN ?????? ON VA PAS RESTER ETERNELLEMENT BLOQUER LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! »**

**Akito _(tiens il était la lui ?)_ regard furieux à la sushi: « J'espère en effet que c'est une plaisanterie ! »**

**Sushi : « Bheu je suis pour rien moi ! C'est pas moi qui aie conté ça !!!! »**

**Yuki : « Donc c'est pas la fin véritable ? »**

**Sushi : « Bha non ! »**

**Yuki : « Alors on va rentrer ? »**

**Sushi : « Bha non ! (lol) »**

**Haru: « Au faite ! On était pas au milieu d'un repas ? »**

**« … Oups !!! »**

**Une fois de plus les Soma avait animé (perturbé aussi) le repas.**

**Mais bizarrement personne ne reçu de sanction, était ce grâce à l'arme secrète Ayako ? Où p'être à cause de Ritsu qui fit fuir tout le monde en s'excusant bruyamment de la gène qu'ils avaient pu provoquer.**

**Z'a suivreuh**

**Passons aux reviews !!!**

**Chimgrid : coucou toooooaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! merci merci !!! Bha à force de récuré vais avoir des bras musclés (bien que grâce à l'arme secrète cette fois j'ai échappé au pire hohohohohohohoho)**

**Oui Ayamé en loupe pas une, mais sinon ce ne serait plus Ayamé (lol) Pour la faute « anales » (lol) merci je l'ai corrigé mais elle n'était pas de moi (mdr) mais de mon béta lecteur (lol) Aussi merci pour lui à propos de ses commentaires, il avait envie de participé à se façon (en plus de me béta lire lol )**

**Superzori : Hello () Oui c'est vrai qu'avec les commentaires faut suivre, en tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews.**

**Pour répondre à ta question « si je vais faire d'autre fic » oui j'en ai même une autre en route, mais sérieuse, c'est d'ailleurs ma première fic sérieuse et sinon j'ai p'être une idée d'une autre fic parodique mais ce sera plus avec les Soma (les pauvres ils ont assez souffert je pense lol).**

**Lilie snake : Hooooooo hellooooooooo toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Rho merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! () Suis contente que ses fanfics fassent bien leur effet (en gros rire lol), parfois c'est pas évident de trouvé une idée de gag, mais heureusement les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter sont riche en couleur et en personnalité puis combiné ça donne des trucs sympa.**

**Un petit coup d'Ayamé ou de Trelawney et hop sa dérape dans le n'importe quoi (lol) Et bien sur le grand Sevrus ( Qui malgré mes retenus je suis toujours autant fan de luio) Allez bisous à toi (Tiens faut que je lise tes fanfics et promis je te ferais des petites reviews rebiyou)**

**Ayako : Mdrrrrrrrrrr bon que dire bha j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (lol), mettre à nu Snape ? Ca je ne sais pas tu es parti si loin avec lui (mdr) on a pas eu le temps de voir. lol**

**Allez bisous**

**Melusine2 : Hello Melusine merci pour ta reviews, de nouvelle reviews me font toujours plaisir. Tu m'as aussi fait une part de ton avis (que je recopie ici)**

**_« mais dans le denrier chapitre je toruve que tu interromp trop ce qui fait qu'on comprend plus rien :S » _Je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu veux dire par interruption ? Si c'est mes fréquentes réactions en tant que Sushi sempai ? Ou les commentaires de mon béta lecteur alias Cara ???**

**Bon bha voilà donc au prochain chapitre gros bisous à tous et toutes ()**


	7. Le hot dog

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai (lhéhéhéhé) (enfin moi même lol)**

**Note de l'auteur : Rhoooo lalalalala ca fait un baille que j'ai pas mis de new chapitre, sorry sorry ! j'ai eu des soucis de pc (comme je dis dans « l'autre soma ») plus j'avais tellement d'idée pour l'autre fic que je me suis dépêché d'écrire laissant un peu de côté celle-la « gomen ! gomen ! » Enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Mon béta lecteur y a laisser 4-5 commentaires en plus en corrigeant.**

**Chapitre 7 : Le hot dog (hohohohohohohohoho)**

**Notre gentille famille Soma…**

**Yuki (t'es sûr ?): « gentille ? »**

**Sushi (bon oki !): « Notre chere famille Soma !!!! »**

**Avait donc bien perturbé le repas !!! Mais pas de punition donc grâce à l'arme secrète « Ayako » et Ritsu (lol)**

**Akito : « Manquait plus qu'Ayamé tiens ! »**

**Hatori : « Evitons de lui donné des idées ! »**

**Yuki : « JE SUIS D'ACCORD !!! »**

**Ayamé : « On parle de moi ? »**

**Tous ensemble : « NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!! »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Pauvre Ayamé toujours incompris (lol)**

**Celà faisait même pas une semaine que la famille Soma était à Poudlard et déjà on pouvait dire que leur passage allait rester dans les mémoires.**

**Shiguré : « Surtout le Kyon Kyon à poil Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**« ABRUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFF !!! »**

**Shiguré (K.O) : « Outch ! »**

**Kyo (pétage de plomb): " CA SUFFITTTTTTTTTTTTT Y EN A MARRE!!!! DEUX FICS DE TAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE !!!! »**

**Sushi (ai je bien entendu ?) : « Comment cela elles sont tarées mes fics ???? »**

**Kyo (Mode chat enragé !) : « PARFAITEMENT ELLES ME GONFLENT !!!!! ME RETROUVER ICI AVEC EN PLUS LE SALE RAT ET AKITO QUI ME PIFFE PAS !!!! NON FRANCHEMENT MANQUERAIT PLUS QU…»**

**Sushi : « Que Kagura te tombe dessus ? Hohohohohohohoho !!! »**

**Kagura (Mode kyon kyon si je t'attrape je t'explose lol) : « KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »**

**Kyo (mode sauve qui peu !!!) « PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(bip) FAIT CHHHHHHHHHHHHH(bip) !!!! »**

**Une fois le Kyon kyon loin :**

**Sushi (Regard assassin aux autres perso) : « D'autres protestations ? »**

**Tout le monde (Tu crois qu'elle peut nous explosé à la figure ?) : « Heu…Non ! Non ! »**

**( bande de faux culs lol)**

**Bon alors si y a pas de commentaire je peux continué héhéhéhéhé !!!**

**« … »**

**Comme je disais notre famille avait évité le pire !!! Mais allait-elle rentrer enfin chez elle ?**

**Shiguré : « Bonne question ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Mais étant donné que Poudlard n'avait pas de téléphone...**

**Hiro : « Décidément c'est vraiment le bled paumé ici !!! »**

**Akito (Mode éruption éminente !) : « EN PLUS ! »**

**Kyo (le retour après avoir semé Kagura ) : « QUOI ????? PAS DE TELEPHONE ICI ??? »**

**Hermione : « Bien sûr ! »**

**Kyo : « FAI CHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) !!! »**

**Yuki : « Pourquoi y a pas de téléphone ? »**

**Hermione : « Car aucun objet moldu ne fonctionnerais ici ! »**

**Tout le monde : « HAAAAAAAA ???? »**

**Hermione : « Bien sûr c'est écris dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! »**

**Ron : « Risque pas de l'avoir lu sont pas des sorciers ! » _(ndCara :remarque très pertinente)_**

**Hermione : « Toi non plus ! » **

**Ron (croisant les bras) : « Pas qu'ça à faire ! »**

**Hermione : « Non mais vraiment !!!! » _(ndCara : Hermione a encore gagné)_**

**Les Soma n'étaient pas plus avancé sur le pourquoi y avait pas de téléphone en ses lieux.**

**Kyo : « Bon !!!! Et si y a pas de moyen de contacter l'extérieur on fait comment ? »**

**« … » (Silence de mort)**

**Kyo : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ???? PERSONNE NE SAITTTTTTTTT ???? »**

**« … »**

**Kyo (Foudroyant de son regard sanguin l'auteur de la fic ) : « J'ESPERE QUE TU VA NOUS SORTIR DE LA !!!!! »**

**Sushi (sifflotant le plafond d'un air innocent) : « Comment ? Quoi ? Qui me parle ????? »**

**« KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN » (Kagura le grand retour lol) et Kyon kyon piquant de nouveau un 100 mètres lol.**

**Hatori : « J'ai l'impression que cette histoire tourne en rond ! » _(ndcara : si vous étiez moins critique le chapitre aurait déjà commencé !!)_**

**Shiguré : « En effet ! Ca avance pas beaucoup ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Ayamé:" Pourquoi ne pas faire un chapitre sur la fraternité retrouvée entre moi et Yuki???" **

**Yuki : « Baka ! »**

**Haru : « Ou un autre tournage…. ! »**

**« … »**

**Yuki : « Autant faire le chapitre sur la fraternité plutôt que ça !!! »**

**Ayamé : « ENFINNNNNNNNNN !!! MON FRERE M'AIME !!!! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME VENERE ENFINNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »**

**Yuki : «… »**

**Sushi : « Non !Non ! Pas de chapitre sur la fraternité !!!! Ni de tournage !!! (je tiens à ma santé mental lol) ! »**

**Ron : « Hé dire qu'on est passé du récit de J.K Rowling à …ce…truc ! »**

**Harry : « Remarque moi ça me fait des vacances ! Pour une fois une histoire où je vais pas risqué ma peau face à Voldemort ! »**

**Ron : « effectivement de ce point de vu là… »**

**Sushi (qui écoutait) : « Voldemort ? Tiens ! C'est vrai ! J'ai pas pensé encore à l'y mettre dans cette parodie ! »**

**Voldemort (dans sa planque quelques part) : « HORS DE QUESTION !!!!! Sinon je avada kedavrise !!!!»**

**Sushi (déçu) : « Dommage ! »**

**Yuki : « Bon et sinon pour nous ? On fait quoi ? »**

**Sushi : « Hohohohohoho j'ai prévu pleins de chose pour vous !!!! »**

**Kyo : « Je le sens mal ! »**

**Sushi : « Meuh non Meuh non ! Vous allez voiiiiiiiiir c'est bien !!!! »**

**Kyo : « Et c'est quoi ses choses ? »**

**Sushi (prend une longue pause avec un air inspiré) : « C'est une surprise hohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho !!!! »**

**A ce moment là les Soma avait vraiment peur de ce qui pouvait leur tombé encore dessus.**

**Momiji : « Tiens ? Mais c'est plus Sushi-sempai à la narration ? »**

**Le narrateur z'inconnu : « Non ! C'est moiiiii !!! »**

**Kyo : « Et t'es qui ? »**

**Le narrateur z'inconnu : « Bha le narrateur z'inconnu ! »**

**Kyo : « Ca nous avance drôlement ! »**

**Yuki : « Et pourquoi c'est plus sushi-sempai qui fait la narration ? »**

**La narrateur z'inconnu : « Car elle a été virée !!!! »**

**Sushi (se jetant sur le narrateur z'inconnu) : « NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MEME PAS VRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! RENDS MOI MA PLACEEEEEEEEEEEE IMPOSTEURRRRRRR !!!! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (scène trop violente pour le jeune publique aussi je vous invite à écouté Hagrid parlé de la vie passionnante des Scrouts à pétards….)**

**Hagrid : « C'est gentil ça ! Donc le scrout à pétard a la particularité d'émettre des explosions par l'arrière train et donc ce qui rend délicat mais aussi passionnant son élevage. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai moi même connu un …. » _(ndcara : alors là c énorme lol je dis bravo pour l'idée piquée de mission Cléopatre, j'imagine Hagrid tout fier et heureux_)**

**Sushi sempai retire le masque du narrateur z'inconnu… (Hagrid : « Hé mon cours ????? »)**

**Ron : » Il était masqué ? ha bon ? »**

**Oui il l'était, mais le narrateur z'inconnu n'était pas un bon narrateur car en fait c'était…. C'était….**

**Tout les Soma : « C'était ???? »**

**C'était…. C'était ….**

**Ron, Hermione et Harry : « C'était ? »**

**C'était…. C'était… (ndcara : a suivre lol)**

**Kyo : « CA SUFFITTTTTTTTTTT !!!! TU VA LE DIRE OUI!!!!!" **

**Shiguré !!!!!**

**Tout le monde : « …. »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Kyo : « ABRUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! »**

**BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF **

**Shiguré (version titanic) : « JEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !Hu! »**

**Pendant ce temps dans la haute tour de divination…**

**Trelawney devant la boule fumeuse (dans les deux sens du terme héhéhéhéhé !!!) d'un de ses élèves : « Holalalalala mon pauvre garçon je vois de terrible chose !!!!….Il est là !!!!! Il est sur vous !!!! Ouiiiiiiiiii !!!! Le SINISTR…. »**

**Une voix se fit entendre « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » franchit la fenêtre et BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF percuta la professeur de divination… puis un VLOUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF suivit d'un petit nuage bleu s'éleva dans la pièce….**

**La chose qui avait percuté le professeur : « Oups pardon ! »**

**Trelawney (mode panique) : « LE SINISTROS EST SUR MOI !!!!!!! » Se levant d'un bond et s'enfuyant en courant hors de sa tour. « LE SINIIIIIIIISTROOOOOOOOOOOS EST A L'ECOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! PAUVRE DE NOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!! NOUS ALLONS MOURIR DANS D'ATROCE SOUFFRANCEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**Shiguré en chien : « Le sinistre quoi ? »**

**Elle ameuta tout le château ….Tout les élèves sortirent de leur salles, les professeurs également… (Mc Go : « ENCORE ????? »)**

**Dumbledore (sortant de son bureau « enfin lol »): « Allons ! Allons que ce passe t-il ici ? »**

**Trelawney (hystéro) : « JE L'AI VU DE MES YEUXXXXXXXXX !!!! IL EST LA SUR NOUS !!! »**

**Dumbledore : « Qui donc ma chère Sibylle ? »**

**Trelawney (mode velcro sur la robe de sorcier du directeur) : « LE SINISTROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS !!!! »**

**Shiguré toujours en chien: « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu!" **

**« IL ESTTTTTTTTTTTTTT LAAAAAAAAA REGARDEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ET IL SE MOQUE DE MOIIIIIIIIIIII!!! »**

**VLOUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (nuage bleuté)**

**« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! » (cris des filles réunies)**

**Après le KyonKyon voici un Guré à poil (lol)**

**Hermione : « Je commence à douter du bien fondé de cette fanfiction pour le bon sens moral des lecteurs ! »**

**Ron : « Mouais ! »**

**« Je pense que cela mérite une sanction ! » S'exclama THE VOICE TRAINANTE (lol) « Pour s'être balader dans cette tenu dans nos couloirs ! »**

**Dumbledore : « Allons mon cher Sevrus (et oui c'était encore lui lol) ! N'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction parodique et que tout est possible ! »**

**Sushi : « Et toc !!!!! » En pensée _« Continue comme ça et je te met aussi à poil et entre les mains d'Ayako ! héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!!! » _(lol) _(ndcara : ce ne sera pas pour la déplaire, mais je doute qu'on le revoie un jour)_**

**Mc Gonagall (qui en a marre d'être souvent déranger durant ses cours) : « Il serait tout de même bien que ce monsieur se couvre d'avantage ! »**

**« LAISSEZZZZZZZZZZ MOI FAIRE !!!! HO ! HO ! HO ! HO! JE ME CHARGE DE SAUVER MON GURE SANNNNNNN!!!! »**

**Ron : « J'espère qu'il va pas faire le coup de l'autre fois de vouloir se mettre tout nu à son tour !!! »**

**Harry : « Nonnnnn !!! Quand même pas deux fois????" Se tournant vers Sushi « Il serait capable ? »**

**Sushi : « Avec Ayamé tout est possible ! Pourquoi ? »**

**Harry : « … !!! Heu pour rien ! »**

**Mais heureusement cette fois-ci le serpent ne songea pas à en rajouter, Shiguré et lui se retirèrent. Trelawney encore traumatisée par l'apparition du « faux » sinistros retourna dans sa tour et s'y boucla à double tour (hohohohohohohohoho)**

**L'affaire du chien fit le tour des quatre maisons… Hatori en resta sans voix de consternation…**

**Hatori : « … » **

**Shiguré (hilare derrière son éventail) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**A suivre....**

**Bon voilà, donc place aux reviews**

**Ayako :**

_**nyah que je l'aime ce chap (on se demande pkoi lol)**_

**-« Oui oui on se demande lololol ! »**

_**Sinon je ne la trouve pas longue cette fic moa...o contraire elle est trop courte! (se fout tte la famille Soma à dos)**_

**-« tention au retour du Kyon Kyon lol (a la place du retour du bâton lol) »**

_**Pour Sev...ça reste du secret défense o**_

**-« lol oki !!!! Biyouuuuu »**

**myhahou : **

**-« Re coucou lol alors je réponds dans l'ordre » :**

_**j'ai plusieurs choses a dire pour ce chap  
déjà, pour ne pas changer, il est delirant,**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiii !!!! »**

_**mais pk t'as viré Cara? le povre, l'a du etre tout déçu ... moi j'aimais bien**_

**-« Tu va être heureuse il est revenu sur ce chapitre !!! lol »**

_**ensiute, le deuxieme chose, et la plus grave... T'AS OUBLIE DE REPONDRE A MA REVIEW POUR LE CHAP 5 ! TT j'suis trop triste**_

**-« Arfffff zut pensais avoir oublier aucune review sorry (mode Ritsu : SUMIMASENNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII D'AVOIR AUSSI HONTEUSEMENT OUBLIER DE REPONDREEEEEEEE GOMENNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) lol »**

_**bon, c pas tres grave, depeche toi d'ecrire le chap 7 et t'es pardonnée**_

**-« Oups lol c'est loupé pour le « dépèche toi d'écrire le chap 7 » lol J'ai mis un temps fou lol sorry »**

**Bon sinon pour la peine je réponds également à la review oublié (lol ça fait très titre à la indiana Jones lol)**

_**The following review has been submitted to: Les Soma font une rencontre Harry Potterisante Chapter: 5:**_

**_trop bien ces news interventions !_ **

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! »**

_**ça commence a etre un peu dur de suivre l'histoire (yen a une au fait? êe ) **_

**- « Mais bien sûrrrrrrrr voyonsssss qu'il y a une histoire !!! « sifflote en regardant le plafond » lol »**

_**mais moi je me marre bien (et c le plus important non? )**_

**-« Wi wi wi wi c'est le but principal lol »**

_**j'ai fait un tour sur ton site ! franchement, jsuis épatée !! ilm est trop bien fait !**_

**-« Marciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! »**

_**tous ces beaux fanarts ! et parodies !! sont trop fortes tes parodies ! tu dessines TROP bien ! combien de talent comme ça?**_

**-« C'est trop lol vais chopé le melon lol »**

_**coqcigrue est de toi aussi? parce que lui aussi l'est trop bien fait !**_

**-« Oui oui c'est également un de mes sites (j'en ai un aussi sur Akito Soma lol comme je suis fan de lui hohohohohohohoho) »**

_**bravo pour ton (tes?) site(s?) et tes fics (et tes dessins )**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiii hihihihihihi !!! »**

**chimgrid : **

_**cocuou enfin ffnet tas laissé mettre la suite!!**_

**-« Oui oui enfin malgré les bugs du site j'ai réussi à mettre la suite (Happyyy !!!) mais pour ce chap j'ai pris mon temps tt mes excuses lol »**

_**encore uen fois j'ai bien rigolé surtout pour ayako lol (en ce moment elle fait des apparitions dans toutes nos fics didon!!)**_

**-« Mdrrrrrrr en écrivant le passage de « l'arme secrète » je rigolais toute seule devant le pc, mon copain à même cru que je devenais cinglé (mdr) »**

_**bon allez zoux v lire ta fic sérieuse et faudrait qu'un jour je lise ton autre fic là, celle qui est finie!!  
Zoux**_

**-« Lol ! Merci encore !!! bisous a »**

**Superzori :**

**_kikou_,**

**-« Coucou !!!! »**

_**héhéhé, moi jme marre bien en lisant tes fics!**_

**-« Je me marre aussi beaucoup en les écrivant devant mon pc, enfin heureusement mon compagnon commence à avoir l'habitude de m'entendre glousser devant mon bureau (lol) »**

_**g adoré le faite qui yé un autre narrateur qui arrive (enfin , c la reaction des autres perso qui é delire!)**_

**-« Bha là dans ce chap c'est pas finis lolololol !!! »**

_**bon bein pour changé : bravo jadore!**_

**-« Merciiiiiiii (pour pas changé non plus lol) »**

_**superzori  
membre du sushifanclub**_

**-« Biyouuuuu et pardon aussi pour le retard de ce chap !!! »**

**Fly Anzu :**

_**/me se marre devant l'écran**_

**-« Chouette une nouvelle reviews !!! Merciiiiiii !!! »**

_**/me se marre encore devant l'écran**_

**-« lol »**

_**/me se marre encore encore devant l'écran**_

**-« héhéhéhéhé !! »**

**  
**

**-« Roulement de tambour !!!! »**

_**C'est trop excellent XD**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! »**

_**J'adore Aya et tes apparitions dans la fic XD**_

**-« Haaaa Ayamé est toujours un bon élément d'humour, suffit qu'il débarque et la situation devient archi comique héhéhéhéhé !!! »**

**Frodo et Sam sont-ils parvenus à retrouver leur chemin ?**

**-« lol Peut être dans une prochaine fic on le saura (les pauvres lol) »**

**Ou sont-ils maintenant chez les elephants roses ? mdr XD **

**-« S'ils ont abusé de l'apéro sûrement lol !!! En tout cas merci pour ta review a bientôt !!! »**

**Lilie Snake :**

_**C encore Moi **_

**-« Coucou et ravie d'avoir des review de toi Lilie ! »**

_**j'adore ce nouveau chapitre surtout avec la tornade Ayako qui emporte Sev !!**_

**-« Haaaa oui mon armeuuuuh secrèteuuuhhhhhhh !!! lol »**

_**Mdr j'imagine tout et me marre tt seule devant mon écran !! **_

**-« lol moi aussi je me marre tt seule devant le pc quand j'écris lololol heureusement mon homme commence à avoir l'habitude lol l'asile me guette donc plus mais sais pas si me demanderas un jour en mariage après ça lol »**

_**C clair qu'avec Ayama on risque pas de s'ennuyer, meme si on s'ennui pas en lisant ta fic meme si il est pas la .**_

**-« Rhoooo merci !!!! »**

**Quand a Severus ¤¤ ah je l'adore **

**-« lol Son fan club s'agrandit c'est bien !!! »**

_**Bizoux sushi x sifle encore bravo pr ta fic !!**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiii gros bisous à toi aussi !!! »**

**Melusine2 :**

**_lol je t'explique c pas tes commentaires qui m'ont géné mais ceux de ta béta :)_ **

**-« Coucou !!! Oki lol je peux comprendre que l'histoire était p'être plus dur à suivre avec ses commentaires. Mais ils étaient sympa et il devinait tt au fur à mesure qu'il lisait que j'ai trouvé cela marrant (Comme quoi caraman commence à bien me connaître enfin du moins mon sens de l'humour lol) Sinon c'est un garçon mon bêta lecteur . Rassure toi c'était juste un bonus et non à tout les chapitres ! D'ailleurs il en a laisser quelques un sur ce chap !»**

_**j'ne ai sauté la plupart parce que si je les lisais je ne comrpenais mais alros plus rien du tout . **_

**-« Je comprends lol ! Et tu peux faire de même avec ce chap (d'ailleurs je les ai souligné pour qu'on les remarques plus (enfin j'espère lol)»**

_**sinon ce nouveau chapitre m'a bien fait rigolé XD**_

**-« Suis bien contente !!!! Gros bisous à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! A bientôt !!! »**

**Hermione 1992 :**

_**Mwahaha! Alors là pour une parodie, c'en est une sacrément réussie...**_

**-« coucou !!!! Rhoooooo merciiiiiiiiii !!! »**

_**En tant que fan de Fruits Basket et Harry Potter, je suis comblée...**_

**-« Idem j'adore les deux !!! »**

_**Bienvenue dans mes favoris, et surtout LA SUITE!**_

**-« lol Bha la voilà elle à un peu tardé car j'ai bossé bcp sur l'autre fic « l'autre soma » j'avais pleins d'idée ! Bisous !!! A bientôt !!!! »**

**lilith :**

_**j'avais déja lu ta fanfic "la famille Soma fait son cinéma"(c'est bien ça le titre?)**_

**-« Oui oui lol « Quand la famille soma fait son cinéma » mais bon c'est la même chose lol »**

_**j'ais bien rigolé et le l'ai conseillé a une copine.**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiii (je fais que dire merciiiiii je me répète lol sorry) »**

_**Celle là aussi est super donc je me décide à laisser une review...**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (encore lol) »**

_**Bravo, continu à nous faire rire.J'adore ton style d'écriture, quand aux commentaires c'est une très bonne idée, ça rend l'histoire encore plus hilarante... Vivement la suite!**_

**-« Pareil je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !!! Gros bisousssssssss a bientôt !!!! »**

**Bon voilà au prochain chapitre lol**


	8. Quand le portable sonnait trois fois

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf Moi la super sushi sempai Bouhahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**

**Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre c'est fait attendre je pense…lol Désolée pour cette longue période de silence vis à vis de cette parodie lol, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire en même temps et j'ai donc écris ce chapitre tout doucement. Mais bon enfin je l'ai finis !**

**Bon bha voilà ! (j'espère qu'il vous plaira !) **

**Chapitre 8 : Quand le portable sonnait trois fois**

**Le soleil se leva doucement sur le beau château, petit à petit chacun se réveilla, les élèves sorciers se préparèrent, les professeurs également, et dans le réfectoire durant le petit déjeuné le sujet de conversation était basé sur le « Strip tease » de Shiguré…**

**Kyo (Grommelant dans ses moustaches « de chat lol »): « Encore la faute de ce stupide chien ! »**

**Hiro (la réplique qui tue) : « Je te signale que le premier à ce dénuder fut toi ! »**

**Kyo (mauvais poils) : « TA GUE(biiiiip) JE NE T'AI PAS SONNE ! »**

**Sushi sempai : « Hééééé ? Vous ne voyez pas que je racontais l'histoire ! »**

**Hiro (Mode sale gosse) : « Ca ? Une histoire ? »**

**Sushi sempai (Il commence à (biiiiip) ce….) : « Continue comme ça et tu seras le prochain dénudé ! »**

**Bon…. Reprenons ! Donc je disais que le strip tease de Shiguré et celui du Kyo (voir chapitre 4 lol) était donc sur toutes les lèvres et un étrange phénomène se produit parmi les élèves de l'école.**

**Yuki : « Ha ? Quoi donc ? »**

**Des fans club Shiguré et Kyo furent fondé.**

**Kyo : « QUOI ? »**

**Shiguré (ravi) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Oui ! Oui ! Beaucoup de jeunes sorcières présentes durant ses fameux jours où nos deux Soma furent… nu… leur vouaient maintenant un véritable culte.**

**Kagura (Mode sanglier en colère) : « QUOI ? QUOI ? QUI OSE ? NON MAIS ! QUI OSE AIMER MON KYON-KUN ? »**

**Kyo : « … »**

**Yuki : « C'est malin ! Franchement ! »**

**Kyo : « TU PEUX PARLE ! TU AS BIEN LE FAN CLUB « PRINCE YUKI » DANS NOTRE LYCEE ! »**

**Yuki : « Oui mais MOI je ne me suis pas baladé à poil ! Baka Neko ! »**

**Kyo (Chat fâché) : « TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIT EXPRET ? SALE RAT ! »**

**Sushi sempai : « Ne criez pas autant vous allez réveiller les autres Soma qui dorme encore ! »**

**BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (bruit de la porte poussé « gentiment » (lol) par Akito.)**

**Akito : « TROP TARD ! » **

**Ayamé (surgissant aussi de la chambre) : « OOOOOOOOOOOAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho! Quel journée magnifique! N'est ce pas ? »**

**Yuki et Kyo : « … »**

**Akito : « Elle serait meilleur si tu te taisais une bonne fois pour toute ! »**

**Ayamé : « Allons ! Allons ! On est en vacances faut rester positif ! »**

**Sushi sempai (mode anti-Raffarin et Lorie): « Encore une positive attitude ? Arggggggg ! »**

**Yuki (à Sushi) : « Heu… Je peux poser une question importante ? »**

**Sushi : « Oui ? Quoi ? Tu veux savoir quand tu seras toi aussi dénudé dans l'histoire ? »**

**Les filles de Poudlard : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »**

**Les membres du fan club du prince Yuki au japon (lol) : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »**

**Yuki (Je la mords ou pas ?) : « … NONNNNNNNNNNNN ! »**

**Sushi (mode je me marre): « Ha bon ? Dommage ! »**

**Yuki : « Non je voulais savoir si un jour nous allons enfin quitter cette fic ? »**

**Sushi (mode pensif) : « Quitter cette fic …. Ou ne pas quitter cette fic… Cruel dilemme ! »**

**Shiguré (Mode traduction) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Je crois que cela s'annonce mal ! »**

**Kyo : « PUT(BIPPPP) ON L'AVAIT DEJA COMPRIS ! »**

**Ayamé : « ALLONS! IL NE FAUT PAS CRIER SUR MON GURE-SAN ! IL A CRU BIEN FAIRE EN TRADUISANT LES PROPOS POUR UNE MEILLEUR COMPREHANSION ! »**

**Akito : « Et si je te dis de te taire ? Besoin d'un traducteur pour le comprendre ? »**

**Sushi sempai (Mode télé réalité façon star ac) : « Alors maintenant passons au vote ! Qui allons nous choisir pour quitter définitivement le château ? »**

**Yuki : « MOI JE ME PROPOSE ! »**

**Kyo : « PAS QUESTION SALE RAT ! JE VEUX PARTIR ! »**

**Akito : « HORS DE QUESTION ! C'EST MOI LE CHEF DE LA FAMILLE DONC C'EST MOI QUI ME SACRIFIE POUR VOUS ! »**

**Kyo : « MAIS PU(BIIIIIIIP) JE VEUX PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR DU CHÂTEAU ! VEUX QUE LES GENS VOTE POUR MOI ! »**

**Ayamé (mode qui parle de vote ?) : « VOTER ? VOUS AVEZ PARLE DE VOTE ? POUR ELIRE LE PLUS CHARISMATIQUE ? LE PLUS POPULAIRE ? JE ME PRESENTE DONC ! »**

**Tout le monde : « … »**

**Yuki (encore plus intéressé) : « Je veux ! Je veux qu'on me choisisse ! Je ne (veux pas rester avec ce taré) mérite pas d'être ici ! »**

**Kyo (idem) : « NON NON MOI ! TROP MARRE DE VOUS TOUS VEUX PARTIR ! »**

**Kagura (qui vient d'arrivé) : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? TU VEUX ME QUITTER ? MON KYO-KUN ? »**

**Akito (Qui s'oppose je l'explose) : « JE SUIS LE CHEF C'EST MOI QUI ORDONNE ! »**

**Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho! Ho! Ho! »**

**Hatori: « Quand je pense que je trouvais Shiguré sadique… »**

**Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho! Ho! »**

**Sushi sempai réussi de nouveau à faire tourner en bourrique nos pauvres Soma.**

**Kyo : « HEIN ? CE N'ETAIT PAS VRAI ? »**

**Bha! Non ! **

**Kyo : « … »**

**Yuki (résignation): « Et maintenant ? Que va t-il nous arrivé ? »**

**Ayamé : « JE SAIS ! YUKI ET MOI ONT VA ENFIN CE RECONCILIER ET CE SERA ALORS L'AMOUR FRATERNEL ENTRE NOUS ! VIENT DANS MES BRAS PETIT FRERE ! »**

**BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ( Ejection d'un Ayamé !)**

**Yuki : « … Même pas en rêve ! »**

**Shiguré : « Encore ? Ca vient une habitude chez toi mon Aya-san de volé à travers les pièces ! »**

**Ayamé (en passant) : « Que veux-tu mon Guré-san il faut ce qu'il faaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttt…. ! »**

**Hatori (soupirant) : « Bon…Vais aller le chercher… avant qu'il provoque un autre problème ! »**

**Shiguré : « Cette fois-ci il n'est pas sortie nu par la fenêtre ! C'est déjà ça ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »**

**Hatori : « …. Baka ! »**

**Une fois le médecin parti à la recherche du serpent en vadrouille, nos autres Soma décidèrent de se rendre au réfectoire pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.**

**Kyo : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens encore mal…. »**

**Yuki : « Pour une fois suis d'accord avec le baka Neko ! »**

**Shiguré (mode happy) : « Mais non ! Mais non ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » (en pensée) _« Des__ jolies jeunes filles fraîches ! Vais voir des jolies jeunes filles fraîches ! »_**

**Leur entrée au réfectoire se fit comme d'hab… sans passé inaperçu !**

**Yuki et Kyo (en pensée) : _« Bha voyons ! »_**

**Pendant ce temps, Hatori retrouvais Ayamé en grande conversation avec Hagrid.**

**Ayamé : « tenez voici ma carte ! Je vous assure votre grande taille n'est pas un défis pour ma créativité ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho! Ho! »**

**Hatori: « Allons Ayamé-san arrête d'embêté ce monsieur ! »**

**Ayamé : « Mais je ne fais que de lui proposer une remise de 15 sur ma prochaine collection ! Cela changera de ses horribles loques qu'il porte ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho!»**

**Hatori: « Ayamé ! Ce n'est pas très correcte ! »**

**Ayamé (sourd) : Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ma collection servante et infirmière seraient parfait pour vous ! »**

**Hatori ( tout les moyens sont bon pour détourné l'attention) : « Ayamé ? Shiguré te cherche ! »**

**(Sushi : « Rhoooooo quel vilain mensonge ! »)**

**Ayamé (des étoiles dans les yeux) : « Guré-San à besoin de moi ? »**

**Hatori (Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire) : « Oui ! Oui ! Il est au réfectoire ! »**

**Ayamé (mode J'arrive mon amourrrrrrr) : « Guréééééééé-Sannnnnnnnnn ! »**

**Hagrid (regardant la carte de visite) : « C'est quel genre de magasins ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris ! »**

**Hatori (dois-je vraiment répondre ?) : « Un magasins de costume ! »**

**Hagrid (rangeant la carte dans une de ses poches) : « C'est bon à savoir ! Si je passe un jour par le japon… »**

**Hatori (en pensée) _: « Pauvre de lui ! »_**

**Alors que la journée donc s'annonçait des plus ordinaires et sympathique…**

**Rogue (regard qui tue) : « Ordinaire ? »**

**Mac gonagall : « Je trouve effectivement que cette école ne tourne plus rond depuis qu'une certaine personne s'amuse à écrire des fics des plus fantasques. »**

**Sushi : « Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »**

**Rogue (mode une punition me démange): « Je ne vois pas ce qui semble tant vous réjouir ! »**

**Sushi : « Moi me réjouir ? NANNNNNNNNNNNN ! »**

**Ron à Harry : « Elle ment presque aussi bien que toi ! »**

**Harry : « Sympa ! »**

**Hermione : « J'ai eu une idée hier soir ! »**

**Ron : « Ha oui ? »**

**Harry : « Pour nous sortir de cette fic débile ? »**

**Sushi : « De scénario ? »**

**Ron à Sushi : « QUOI ? Y 'EN N'A PAS ? »**

**Sushi (mode Oups !) : « Heu…Si Si bien sur ! »**

**Harry à Ron : « Oui maintenant je comprends ce que tu voulais dire à propos du mensonge ! »**

**Ron : « Haaaa ! Tu vois ! »**

**Harry : « Aussi bien lors des cours de professeur Trelawney ! »**

**Une voix mystique derrière eux : « Qu'entends -je ? Vous auriez menti lors de mes devoirs ? »**

**Ron et harry (en pensée) : « ARGGGG ! » **

**Ron (Poussant Hermione contre Shiguré) : « PROFESSEUR ! ATTENTION ! LE SINISTROS ! »**

**Hermione (percutant Shiguré) : « Aïeuuuuuh ! »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Et …. FLOUCHHHHHHHHHHHHH « nuage bleuté »**

**Trelawney (mode sauve qui peut): « LEEEEEEEEEEEEE SINISTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »**

**Ron (Hilare) : « Et voilà! »**

**Harry (mort de rire) : « Jolie diversion Ron ! »**

**Hermione (mode râleuse) : « Non mais vraiment ! Et mon idée ? Vous ne voulez pas la connaître ? »**

**Ron : « Ha si ! On t'écoute ! »**

**Hermione : « j'ai pensé que peut être… cette famille qui est parmi nous ! »**

**Ron : « Les tarés ? »**

**Shiguré (en chien) : « Soma ! »**

**Ron : « Bha c'est pareil ! »**

**Hermione : « Pourrait eux aussi… »**

**Harry : « Oui ? »**

**Ron : « Pourrait quoi ? »**

**Hermione : « Adhéré à la S.A.L.E. ! »**

**Harry et Ron : « … »**

**Shiguré (mode canin) : « Qui est sale ? »**

**Harry (Mode diversion): « Ho ! Mais ! Ron ? Ce n'est pas l'heure du cours sur les soins des créatures magiques ? »**

**Ron : « Ho ! Si ! Zut on risque d'être en retard ! »**

**Hermione (Vexé): « Non mais vraiment ! »**

**VLOUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH « Nuage bleuté »**

**Les élèves présentes : « Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »**

**Yuki : « Encore ? »**

**Sushi (hohohohohohoho) : « Et oui ! »**

**Mais heureusement Hatori eut la présence d'esprit de caché la nudité du chien avec sa veste, ce qui évita de justesse d'autre trouble dans l'enceinte de l'école.**

**Hermione : « Et des hiboux de protestation des parents pour exhibitionnisme à répétition ! » **

**C'est ainsi que finis ce chapitre, nos Soma étant toujours bloqué à Poudlard…**

**Kyo : « Bha voyons ! … Gheu ! » Tends son oreille « C'est moi où j'entends une musique ? »**

**Hiro : « En plus d'être un baka neko tu deviens sénile ! »**

**Kyo (Mode je l'explose ça va me défouler) : « TU VA MORFLE ! »**

**Yuki : « Heu…J'avoue que je l'entends aussi , la musique ! »**

**Tous : « Ha ? » Ils tendirent l'oreille et…Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'auteur de cette fic (Kyo : « Débile ? »)**

**Sushi : « Bheu ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? »**

**Kyo (pointant son doigts sur la sushi, même si ce n'est pas très polie lol) : « Cela vient de toi ! »**

**Sushi (mékeskidis ?) : « Ha ? »**

**Shiguré (hilare) : « Hu ! Hu! Hu! Hu! Cela ressemble à une sonnerie de portable! »**

**« …. » Big blanc de stupéfaction.**

**Tout le monde : « UN PORTABLE ! »**

**Sushi (Mode étourderie) : « Ho ! Mais oui ! J'ai oublié de le laisser à la maison ! »**

**Kyo (au bord de la crise de nerf) : « Tu….Tu avais un portable sur toi !… »**

**Sushi (big sourire) : « Oui ! »**

**Kyo ( sa fume) : « Depuis le début ? »**

**Sushi : « Oui ! »**

**Kyo (ça va exploser) : « En parfait état de marche ? »**

**Sushi : « Mais oui ! »**

**Kyo (a-y'es il pète un câble) : « PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT(biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) DEPUISSSSSSSSS TOUT CE TEMPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ELLE A UNNNNNNN TELEPHONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ET MEMEEEEEEEEEE PAS CAAAAAAAAPABLEEEEEEE DE NOUS LE DIRE ! DONNE LE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

**Sushi : « Nannnnnnnnnn ! Tu va le cassééééééé ! »**

**Kyo : « DONNEEEEEEEEEEE LEEEEEEEEEEE ! »**

**Shiguré (qui à toujours les bonnes idées) : « Tous sur Sushiiiiiiiii sempaiiiiiiiiii ! Prenons son portableeeeeeeeeee ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »**

**Les Soma:" A LA CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**Sushi (ciel un troupeau de bête !) : « NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! AUUUU SECOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! »**

**BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Sushi : « Outch ! »)**

**« Hééééééééé ouiiiiiiiiii ! Nous voilàààààààààà en train d'assisté à un match palpitant, les Soma contre Sushi sempai ! Qui va remporter le portable ? (Sushi : « Ce n'est pas juste suis toute seule face à douze ! ») Kyo semble se démarqué, il attrape le bras de Sushi, mais non voilà que Yuki semble renversé la situation ! Holalalalalala Sushi réussi une belle esquive et sort de la mêler, et tente de partir, sauf qu'Hiro lui fait un croc en jambe et aïe aïe aïe Sushi fait une chute impressionnante, le portable s'éjecte des mains et…. et… glisse entre les jambes de Kagura continue son chemin…Mais notre équipe Soma semble n'avoir pas abandonnée la partie car déjà Momiji et Kisa cours après, L'équipe Sushi quant à elle demeure dans les choux, halalalalalalala rien ne va plus, le portable glisse toujours dans le couloire il va….il va… percuter le mur !….HOOOOOOOO ! Mais voilà qu'Akito tends la main, nous sommes à un événement historique de cette histoire, OUIIIIIIII OUIIIIIIIIII les doigts se referme doucement sur le portable il va …il va…. IL L'ATTRAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! IL LAAAAAAAAAAA ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! L'EQUIPE SOMA REMPORTE LE MATCHHHHHHHH! C'EST LE DELIRE ICI ! QUEL MOMENT EMOUVANT ! NOUS POUVONS VOIR LES LARMES DE JOIES SUR LES VISAGES DES MAUDITS ! QUEL GRAND EVENEMENT ! »**

**Ron (touchant de l'index la Sushi sempai) : « Ca va ? T'es pas mort ? »**

**Sushi (K.O) : « … »**

**A suivre lol**

**Les réponses aux reviews !**

**Myhahou :**

_**trop bravo ! on l'a attendu ce chap, mais ça valait le coup **_

**-« Oups lol j'ai encore mis du temps pour celui-ci j'espère qu'il sera pas trop mauvais ! Merci pour ta patience lololol ! Biyouuu ! »**

**chimgrid :**

_**bijoureu  
Bon ce chapitre était long à démarrer (yuki:la faute a qui? a toute cette famille de cinglés) **_

**-« Lol effectivement lol Yuki le résume bien par lui même lol »**

_**mais j'avoue que le coup du narrateur zinconnu ma bien fait rigoler sacré shiguré **_

**-« Je laisse Shiguré te répondre : (Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Merci ! »)**

_**oh et le sinistros mdr t beteuh j'ai adoré (nounou se demandait pourquoi je rigolais toute seule comme une conne devant lordi)**_

**-« Mdrrrrrrr ! Pauvre Trelawney c'est si drôle de l'embêté lol »**

_**Je me demande si Poudlard va se remettre du passage des Soma! et puis aussi, **_

**-« Faudra du temps sûrement lololololl ! »**

_**si ds ta fic Sirius est encore de l'autre côté du voile parce que jeveux bien m'en occuper moi... ayako a eu droit a sev, c'est pas juste trépigne en hurlant de chagrin**_

_**sniff...**_

**-« Bha heu ni devant, ni derrière, ni avec ! Sirius n'étant pas professeur dans l'école… donc…Peut être dans une autre fic qui sait (Sirius : « NNNNNNONNNNNNNNN ! ») lol »**_**Bon courage pr l'écriture de la suite!  
Sig**_

**-« Merciiiiiii Biyouuuuuuuuu ! »**

**Ayako :**

_**Mwahahahahahaha (argh kof kof)  
se remet difficilement **_

**-« Te tapote dans le dos »**

_**Pov Sybille pour une fois qu'une de ses prophetie se retourne contre elle...et Shigure qui fait définitevement rien pour aider! **_

**-« Mdrrrrrrrr ! Je trouve que Shigrué et Trelawney fait un bon duo pour les gags lol »**

_**Sinon je trouve que le rating n'est pas adequat..on voit énormément de gens à poil (ainsi qu'à poils et en écaille) pr 1 fic G tu risque de choquer la sensibiklité de tes plus jeunes lecteurs ;p(Ayako choked ;p)**_

**-« Je censure déjà les insultes (et avec Kyo y en a beaucoup lol) vais pas retiré le plaisir aux lecteurs de se rincer les yeux lol Question d'audimat lololol »**

**_Je ne suis pas contre une hist sur le raprochement de Yuki et Aya (racontée par Aya of course et commentée en alternance par yuki et shigure, ce dernier s'étant incrusté) et le retour de l'arme secrète (on ne se demande tjs pas pkoi) mais la remarque de caraman était judicieuse on ne risque plus de le revoir... paske ahem disons qu'il serait immobilisé_ **

**-« La technique de la grenouille est radical lol ! »**

_**bizo  
Ayako, fan nouvellement convertie d'Akito **_

**-« Biyouuuuuuuu et merciiiiiiii ! Vive Akitooooooo ! »**

**Lilie Snake :**

_**Coucou ! Un nouveau chapitre c'est magnifique ! Je l'ai adoré (comme les précedent) gt morte de rire ! Surtout avec le passage avec Trelawney et son Sinistros mdr t'es trop forte Sushi **_

**-« Coucouuuuuuu Lilie ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je pense que cette scène du sinistros a plus à beaucoup lol et j'en suis bien contente ! »**

_**Et le passage avec Hagrid qui parle des scrouts à pétards ptdr !**_

**-« Pauvre hagrid ! lol »**

_**Sinon que dire de plus...JE VEUX LA SUITE !**_

**-« Oups lol j'ai mis le temps lol Sorry ! »**

_**Mdrr je suis éxigente hein ? Tout le monde doit surement te demander la suite ! En tout cas j'adore trop l'humour de ta fic je m'arrete jamais de rire quand je la lis. Jte laisse Sushi Bizoux et encore BRAVO ! **_

**-« lol Merciiiiiiiiiii et gros Biyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »**

_**Ps : on voit pas trop Severus . lol**_

**-« lol moi je me rends compte que je ne mets pas assez d'Akito snif ! lol »**

**diony :**

**Review chapitre 4 :**

_**si je ne venais pas de decouvrir fruti basket je serais franchement entrain de me demander si tu es saine d'esprit...**_

**-« Mdrrrrrrr effectivement si on connaît pas les Soma on peut se demandé qui c'est ses tarés ? lol »**

_**mais la, je ne peux que dire: mouahahahahahha  
et m'etouffer de rire!**_

**-« lol Merciiiiiii ! »**

_**t'as parodie est excellement bien faite!  
almors, je continues ma lecture!**_

**-« Re merciiiiiiiii ! »**

**diony :**

**Review chapitre 5 :**

_**tu serais pas un peu schyzo?**_

**-« lol Possible lol faudrait p'être que je consulte… Hatoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? lol »**

_**tu sais que tu fais peur des fois?**_

**-« Mdrrrrrrrr Autant qu'Akito ? »**

_**mouahahaha, que la folie est agréable a lire! (je rigoel bien sur...)**_

**-« Lol merci pour tes deux reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, biyouuuuu ! »**

**Et voilà finis au prochain chapitre (lol) j'espère mettre pas autant de temps à le finir le prochain lol (pas tapé pas tapé !)**

**Biyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**


	9. Une histoire sans fin

**Auteur de la fic : sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public)**

**rating : G**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya et J.K Rowling...sauf Moi la super sushi sempai Bouhahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**

**Note de l'auteur : Salutations à tous et toutes ! Et voilà enfin le chapitre 9 de ma fic parodique ! Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite, comme j'ai mis dans une petite note, j'ai eu des soucis personnels…hum en gros l'homme avec qui je vivais depuis 5 ans m'a quittée brusquement alors qu'on allait emménager ensemble deux semaines après dans un appart qu'on achetait à deux. Donc se faire jeter quand on aime encore profondément la personne n'est pas des plus agréables et ne donne pas tellement l'envie d'écrire des gags (ni d'écrire du tout lol). Mais bon je vais mieux, le moral est remonté, je me fais à ma nouvelle vie de célibataire et j'ai repris goût à l'écriture et au dessin. Donc voilà j'ai pu faire ce chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour me remettre dans le bain et m'excuse à l'avance si ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bien que vous l'espériez. Merci aussi à ma bêta lecteuse Sig alias Chimgrid qui écrit d'excellentes fanfic sur Harry Potter et qui à eu la gentillesse de me bêta lecté ( c'est pas français mais m'en fiche lol) d'ailleurs elle à posté quelques petits commentaires en me bêta lectant (lol) ils sont sous paranthèse et en italique avec un _« NdlB: »_ devant. Voilà voili voilou, comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews se trouve à la fin du chapitre.**

**Allez bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre9: Une histoire sans fin (lol) **

_**(Atreyu : « mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ?) (NdlB: mdr! Atreyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) (Kyo : « On se le demande ! »)**_

**Notre famille Soma avait donc réussi à choper le portable de la Sushi qui durant la mêlée avait été mise K.O.. Akito était maintenant en possession du précieux objet qui peut-être leurs permettrait de s'en aller d'ici.**

**Shiguré : « Je me demande qui est à la narration vu que la Sushi est encore inconsciente par terre ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Momiji à Shiguré : « Je pensais que c'était toi pourtant ! Comme l'autre fois ! »**

**Shiguré (mdr derrière son éventail) : « Non ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! Hu! »**

**Kyo : « Bon si ce n'est pas le taré de chien, qui c'est ? »**

**Ayako (Le retour de l'arme secrète) : « C'est moi ! Ayakooooooo ! Je remplace Sushi en attendant !» _(NdlB: looooool même en train de faire des crêpes elle vient nous hanter !)_**

**Ron : « Tiens voilà autre chose ! »**

**Harry : « Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Ron ! » **

**Yuki (l'espoir fait vivre) : « J'espère seulement que cela sera moins débile que la narration de Sushi sempai ! »**

**Kyo (Chat parano) : « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Sais pas pourquoi ! »**

**Hatori : « Il serait bien de laisser cette personne continuer sa narration afin que ce chapitre finisse plus rapidement ! »**

**Les sages propos d'Hatori (Ayako : « Hiiiiiii Hatoriiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ») furent approuvés par l'ensemble des Soma ainsi qu'Harry et compagnie. **

**Ron : « Héééé ! Pourquoi Harry et compagnie ? Ron et compagnie c'est aussi bien ! » _(Note de la Beta : Et voilà qu'il nous fait sa crise existentielle celui-là… RON BOULET!)_**

**Ayako : « C'est pour la rime ! »**

**Ron : « C'est ça et moi je m'appelle Peeves ! » **

**Hermione : « Tu devrais éviter de parler de lui. »**

**Harry: « Arggg! Oui! »**

**Hermione : « De plus… Quelque chose ne va pas ! »**

**Ron : « Ha ? »**

**Hermione : « Oui ! »**

**Ron : « Bah accouche ! »**

**Hermione : « Il est impossible qu'un portable moldu puisse fonctionner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! »**

**Harry: « Ha bon? Pourquoi? »**

**Hermione (soupire): « Si seulement vous lisiez enfin l'Histoire de Poudlard! »**

**Ron (mode cause toujours tu m'intéresses): « Oui c'est ça ! On le fera ! »**

**Kyo (qui avait les oreilles qui traînaient vers leur discussion) : « LES PORTABLES MARCHENT PAS ICI ? » (sushi : C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres ! »)**

**Yuki : « Pas besoin de miauler si fort baka-neko ! »**

**Kyo : « TA (biiiiip) Sale RAT ! »**

**Hatori: « Akito-san? Essayez le portable pour voir s'il marche! »**

**Tous les regards fusèrent vers le chef du clan Soma, qui d'un air aimable (Shiguré : Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! ») entreprit d'appeler le manoir Soma.**

**L'air était tendu, d'un côté les Soma espérant enfin quitter cette école de tarés, de l'autre la bande à Harry et certains professeurs espérant enfin être débarrassés de cette famille de tarés (et surtout l'auteur qui l'accompagne) (Sushi : « Bheu c'est méchant ça ! ») _(NdlB: Oublie pas ke c ayako a la narration, c ELLE la méchante)_**

**Kyo (au bord de la crise de nerf) : « Alors ? Ca marche ? »**

**Shiguré : « Allons Kyonkyon soyons patients ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Kyo : « MAIS FAUT PAS AUTANT DE TEMPS POUR VERIFIER SI UN PORTABLE MARCHE! »**

**Hatori : « Je soupçonne que l'auteur de la fic fait durer le moment pour combler son chapitre ! » _(NdlB: Hatori il est trop fort )_**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Je le pense aussi ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Kyo (saisissant Sushi par le col de son tee-shirt et la secouant tel un prunier) : « PUNAISE ! CA SUFFITTTTTTTT ! FAIS NOUS PARTIR D'ICI ! T'AS INTERET A CE QUE LE PORTABLE MARCHE SINON… ! »**

**Shiguré (s'approchant) : « Tu devrais faire attention Kyon Kyon ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Kyo (regarde furieux): « ATTENTION A QUOI? »**

**Shiguré : « Vu la couleur de son teint, c'est à dire verdâtre, tu devrais te méfier des renvois ! »**

**Kyo (semblant ne pas comprendre) : « Renvois de ? »**

**Sushi : « Beuuuuuuuurhhhggggggggggg…. »**

**Tout le monde : « BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

**Shiguré (hilare): « Hu! Hu! Hu! Je t'avais prévenu! »**

**Kyo (lâchant sushi): « ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! J'EN AI MARREEEEE ! »**

**Mais au fait ? Où en était Akito avec le portable ?**

**Harry : « Bonne question ! »**

**Hermione : « Ridicule ! C'est certain qu'il ne marchera pas ! »**

**Ron : « Pas sûr ! Dans une fic comme celle-la… »**

**Harry : « Même si c'est une fic de taré j'avoue que… »**

**Ron : « Que quoi ? »**

**Harry réprimant avec peine un frisson : « Au moins je ne finirai pas dans un lit avec le professeur Rogue… » _(NdlB: Looooooooooool t'aimes po les slash? Mdr)_**

**Ron : « QUOI ? »**

**Sushi : « Ou avec Drago Ho ! Ho! Ho ! Ho! »**

**Ron: « QUOI? » **

**Shiguré: «Tu l'as déjà dit! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »**

**Ron : « Dans le même lit que….que….La fouine ? Ou avec Rogue…aux…aux cheveux gras ? ARGGGGG MAIS QUELLE HORREUR ! »**

**Harry : « Bon ça va ! »**

**Ron : « Finalement je suis bien content de n'être pas le plus populaire, ni le héros de ces livres ! Houla que oui ! Tant mieux ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Hermy ? »**

**Hermione (regardant ailleurs) : « Heu…Oui…si tu le dis ! »**

**Ron : « Ne me dis pas que … toi aussi ? Avec qui ? »**

**Sushi : « Avec Ginny, toi ou Rogue ! Ho! Ho! Ho! »**

**Ron (piquant un fard): «Avec moi? »**

**Sushi (qui insiste à peine lol) : « Ginny et Rogue également ! »**

**Ginny : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ! Maissssssssss ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là moiiiiiiiiiii ! »**

**« VOS GUEULES ! »**

**( Yuki à Sushi : « Et la censure ? » Sushi à Yuki : « Oups ! »)**

**Qui avait donc osé parler ainsi ? (Hiro (mode sale gosse) : On se demande ! »)**

**Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers HARU.**

**Yuki: « Arf! Black-Haru! »**

**Haru (mode black): " TOUS CES BLABLAS ON EN A RIEN A FOU(biiiiiiiippp) ! TOI LE BAKA-NEKO T'ES MORT ! »**

**Kyo (parano) : « POURQUOI ENCORE MOI ! »**

**Haru : « TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE ! LA DERNIERE FOIS TU T'ES ENFUI ! »**

**Kyo : « ABRUTI ! C'EST TOI QUI A CESSE LE COMBAT EN REDEVENANT LE WHITE HARU ! »**

**Akito : « J'ignore si cela vous intéresse mais le portable marche ! »**

**« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? » S'exclamèrent tous les autres ici présents sauf Haru et Kyo trop occupés à se battre.**

**Hermione : « Mais c'est impossible ! »**

**Mais siiiiiiiii avec Sushi tout est possibleuhhhhhhhhh ! (Comme la SNCF ?) _(NdlB: Et les chaussures en croco là? ciiii possible)_**

**Hatori : « Alors nous allons pouvoir bientôt partir ? »**

**Akito (refermant d'un coup sec le clapet du portable) : « Non ! »**

**« HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ? » S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des personnes présentes avec Haru et Kyo qui avaient cessé de combattre.**

**Yuki : « Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Akito : « Le forfait de ce portable ne va pas jusqu'au Japon ! »**

**« …….. » Fuiiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (bruit du vent glacé)**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu! Hu! Hu! »…BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF « outch! » (Le chien assommé par Yuki car il avait fait un Hu ! Hu de trop à son goût !)**

**Sushi : « Bha quoi ? Je ne suis pas riche moi ! Pas les moyens de me payer un forfait international ! Hohohohohohohohohhohoho ! »**

**Hatori : « Si je comprends bien, on risque de rester encore longtemps ici ! »**

**Kyo (cessant de se battre avec Haru redevenu white entre temps) : « QUOI ? »**

**Haru : « Hu ? C'est embêtant ça ! »**

**Kyo (secoue le Haru sans s'en rendre compte) : « J'HALLUCINE ! »**

**Shiguré (avec une bosse) : « Tu ne devrais pas secouer non plus Haru comme ça, souviens-toi du renvoi du sushi ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Ron (mode résumé): « Alors vous n'êtes pas près de quitter notre école, c'est ça ? »**

**Les Soma : « …. »**

**Hermione : « Pffff ridicule cette histoire ! Un portable ne peut fonctionner ici ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! »**

**Ayamé (attention le génie se réveille) : « ALLONS J'AI PEUT-ETRE LA SOLUTION A VOTRE PROBLEME ! »**

**Yuki : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur de ce que sera sa solution. »**

**Ayamé : « NOUS ALLONS APPELER NOTRE CHAUFFEUR AFIN QU'IL VIENNE NOUS CHERCHER ! »**

**Les Soma (de consternation) : « …. »**

**Kyo à Ayamé : « ABRUTI ! ON VIENT DE DIRE QU'ON NE POUVAIT PAS APPELER VERS LE JAPON ! »**

**Yuki : « J'ai honte du fait que ce serpent est mon grand frère! »**

**Ron à Yuki : « Je te comprends ! »**

**Thoru (le retour qui se réveille) : « C'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir rentrer ! »**

**Akito (en pensée) : « _Ce qui est dommage c'est de te supporter !_ »**

**(Rhoooooo pas bien de dire ça !)**

**Ritsu (bravant sa timidité) : « heu… n'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen de… rentrer, Sushi sempaï ? »**

**Sushi : « En fait…J'avoue que… je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça Hohohohohohohoho ! »**

**Kyo : « QUOI ? »**

**Shiguré (rajoutons une couche pour le plaisir) : « ELLE A DIT QU'ELLE N'AVAIT PAS ENCORE REFLECHI A CA ! HU! HU! HU! HU! »**

**BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ( et un SVNI _«Shiguré volant non identifié_» lol)**

**Kyo : « J'avais très bien compris abruti ! »**

**Ritsu (mode parano pleurnichard): « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIII C'EST DE MA FAUTEUUUUUHHHHH ! C'EST PARCE QUE JE PORTE LA POISSE QU'ON EST ICIIIIII SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIII ! »**

**Akito (se bouchant les oreilles) : « C'est malin d'avoir mis Shiguré K.O. Qui va faire taire cet imbécile maintenant ? »**

**Ritsu : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIII D'ETRE UN IMBECILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! SUMIMASENNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIII JE NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMMMMMMMMMMMMMENNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHEUUUUUU ! »**

**Mc Gonagall (sortant telle une furie de sa classe et dégainant sa baguette magique) : « CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE ! JE VAIS REGLER CELA UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES AVEC UN BON AVADA KEDAVRA ET JE POURRAI ENFIN FINIR MON COURS TRANQUILLE ! »**

**Heureusement le professeur Rogue eut la présence d'esprit de la retenir, bien que cela lui démange également de jeter un de ses sorts impardonnables sur ces « casse-pieds de service » qui depuis leur arrivée ne faisaient que mettre Poudlard sens dessus-dessous, surtout celui aux longs cheveux argentés et s'habillant avec de drôles de vêtements voyants.**

**Ayamé : « On parle de moi ? »**

**Les Soma et les habitants de Poudlard tous en chœur : « NANNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »**

**Un peu à l'écart se tenaient Sushi et Hatori. Notre autrice _(Note de la Bêta: bin quoi, on a bien le droit d'inventer des mots non?)_ préférée (Yuki : « Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ») se tourna vers le beau médecin de la famille Soma.**

**Sushi : « Au fait ! Hatori ? »**

**Hatori : « Oui ? »**

**Sushi (big sourire) : « Désolée mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! »**

**Hatori : « Hu…. ? »**

**Et brusquement Sushi saute dans les bras du médecin qui…. FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Petit nuage. Hatori se retrouve sous la forme d'un petit Hippocampe)_(NdlB: il est trop mignoooooooooooooon)_**

**Yuki (étonné): « Mais…heu…Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »**

**Sushi : « BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »**

**Hiro : « A y'est elle est folle ! »**

**Ron : « Pourquoi? Elle ne l'était pas déjà ? »**

**Kyon : « Si ! Mais elle l'est sûrement d'avantage ! »**

**Sushi (mode je suis sourde): « C'EST MA VENGEANCE ! »**

**Yuki : « Ta vengeance ? »**

**Sushi (désignant du doigt Ayako avec le script) : « CA T'APPRENDRA A DONNER UN SURNOM RIDICULE A KURENO ! A BAS LE KUKU ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »**

**Les Soma (sous forme humaine) reculèrent prudemment ainsi que les occupants de Poudlard, car la Sushi semblait perdre les pédales.**

**C'est alors que FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (re petit nuage) et….**

**Les filles de Poudlard : « HIIIiiiiIIiiiIiiiIIIIIiiiiiIIIiIiIIiiIIIiiiIiIIiIi ! » (Plusieurs filles s'évanouissent devant la nudité du beau Hatori)**

**Sushi (Rire vengeur): « BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »**

**Après une telle vision, difficile pour ces demoiselles d'oublier la venue des Soma pendant le reste de leur vie. Cela marquera à jamais l'histoire de l'école.**

**Kyo (avec espoir): « Pourquoi? c'est enfin fini ? »**

**Sushi : « NANNNNNNNNNNNN ! »**

**Kyo (avec désespoir lol): « Arf ! Fait ch(biiiippp) ! »**

**Sushi (contente d'elle) : « Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »**

**Nos Soma ne sont toujours pas sortis de cette école ! (Yuki : « Hélas ! »)**

**Quelles aventures les attendent ? (Kyo : « Celle de rentrer enfin chez nous !»)**

**Arriveront-il à quitter enfin Poudlard ? (Hermione : « Ce serait bien pour la tranquillité des cours ! »)**

**Quel autre Soma se retrouvera dénudé ? (Ginny : « On peut voter ? Bha quoi ? Ca pourrait être intéressant ! »)**

**Sushi : « ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! »**

**Akito : « HATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! EFFACE VITE LEUR MEMOIREUHHHHH ! »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Il se rhabille pour l'instant ! »**

**Y aura-t-il un vote dans le prochain chapitre pour choisir quel Soma finira dénudé ? (Les Soma en chœur : « NONNNNNNNNNNN ! HORS DE QUESTION ! »)**

**Vous le saurez dans un prochain chapitre !**

**A suivre !**

**Bon zoupla (boom c'est le roi du painnnnnn d'epiceuuuuuuhhhhh !) voilà les réponses à toutes vos reviews. Et je m'excuse encore pour tout ce temps écoulé. **

**Myhahou :**

_**ce chapitre là aussi il s'est fait attedndre, mais il est bien aussi, donc on te pardonne **_

**-« Merci lol hummmmm celui-là aussi c'est fait attendre du coup gloups ! »**

_**t'as plus de beta-lecteur? parce que y a qques fautes reperable assez facilement qui ont du t'echapper... bon, c pas un drame mais je te le dit **_

**-« Bha heu non plus de bêta sauf pour ce chapitre lol donc voilà je suis pas une championne d'ortho, je vois pas souvent mes fautes et pire j'ai un soucis de dyslexie donc si à l'avenir je dois encore me bêta lecté toute seule je m'excuse encore pour les fautes qui resterons ! »**

_**ahah, aussi un truc que tout le monde va te dire a mon avis : le portable ne peux pas sonner, parce que les objet electronique ne fonctionne pas a l'interieur de poudlrard vu que t'as pas mis de tite note pour dire que ct un portable special, me suis dit que tu t'etais dit (wahou ) qu'on verrais pas si tu le dit pas :p **_

**-« lololol Si si je sais très bien et me doutais qu'on me ferais la remarque, mais bon c'est une fic complètement délirante et donc forcement vu que je suis SUSHI SEMPAI (hohohohohohohohohohoho) j'ai le POUVOIR de Changer les choseeeeeeeeuuuuhs ! (Hermione : « Impossible les portables ne peuvent PAS fonctionner dans l'école ! ») mdrrr »**

_**bien, sinon elle est vraiment super cette fic, j'espere que le prochain chap viendra plus vite (meme si j'y crois pas trop TT )**_

**-« Oups …. Mdrrrrrrr merci pour ta patience, je dirais même pour ton EXTREME patience vu le temps que je mets à posté les suites BISOUSSSSSSSS ! »**

**chimgrid :**

_**lol (euh pardon, bonjour avant)**_

**-« lololol Salutation ! »**

_**le coup du sinistros marche à tous les coups j'ai encore rigolé mais cette fois c'est surtout quand Ron a poussé hermione sur shi pr se débarasser de trelawnay, bien joué ron ;)**_

**-« Mdrrrrrrrr Clair Ron à fait un vrai coup de maître niveau diversion lol Pauvre Trelawnay heureusement qu'elle n'est pas cardiaque lololol »**

_**oh et arrête de regarder la tv c'est dangereux pr ta santé mentale! la preuve tu te prends pr nikos lol en tout cas fausse joie pr nos euh "voyageurs"? "visiteurs"? "cinglés"? j'étais mdr!**_

**-« mdrrrrrr pourtant je ne regarde JAMAIS la star ac (enfin sauf au zapping lololol) »**

_**Ah et très bien décrite la mêlée toi/soma lol je suivais l'action, la respiration saccadée et la larme à l'oeil **_

**-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr et heureusement mon portable ne c'est pas retrouvé casser lol Surtout qu'il est tout neuf lololol. »**

_**Par contre pour mon sirius là dans une prochaine fic, je vois pas du tout pourquoi il voudrait pas? il sait pas squ'il perd!**_

**-« Au contraire je pense que Sirius me serait très reconnaissant de l'épargné vu ce que subit les autres. (Hermione : « Surtout pour le coup du portable ! C'est n'importe quoi ! ») mdrrrrr Hermione à du mal à digéré ça lololol »  
**_**Bref j'attends a suite avec Sirius, euh impatience pardon...  
ZouX  
sig**_

**-« En tout cas merci de m'avoir bêta lecté et tes petits commentaires ajoutés m'ont bien fait rire , puis j'adore tes fics , puis j'ai trop manger ce midi, puis qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui, puis voilà lol Bisouuuuuuuuuuuus lololol (Ayako) : **

_**Milles excuses je n'avait point vu l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre (Je pensais que Caraman était en train de le betalecturer... alors naivement je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas encore publié)**_

**-« Rhooooo mais c'est un scandale ça suis choqué, suis déçu méchante Ayakoooooo bouh bouh vilaine (à la façon de Shiguré)…. Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis nonnnnnnnnnn c'est pas graveuhhhhhhhhh lololol Tout façon vu le temps que j'ai mis à pondre cet chapitre également mdr »**

_**Comme je suis bien (et que tu l'as mérité) tu auras le droit à une review (quasi)bisounours (paske les reviews simplet bin elles sont plutôt muettes) **_

**-« Chic ! Chic ! Chic ! Je vais avoir une review bisounours d'Ayako ! Vais avoir une review bisounours d'ayako Chic Chic Chiiiiiiiiikeuuuuuuuuuuuhhh (a la façon obelix lol) »**

**Génial ce chap, on sent l'enthousiasme de la famille Soma à vouloir rester dans cette fic, et ca fait plaisir à voir (se prend des regard assassin de presk ts les Soma et sort sa petite cuillère)**

**-« Mdrrrrrrrrrr heureusement que tu garde toujours une petite cuillère sur toi lololol »**

_**Par contre, 2 erreurs : 1 Sv ne eut pas être là, vu que je rode encore dans le chateau)  
2 les portables euvent pas marcher ds l'enceinte d'HOGWART (o) (enfin normalement) alors si le tien marche... Tu peux me filer la marque? **_

**-« Tiens j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cela quelques part… (Hermione : « Effectivement c'est ridicule ! A Poudlard les portables ne peuvent fonctionné c'est écris dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! ») …. Lolololol »**

_**kisu  
Ayako (qui n'arrive pas à se débarasser de la vision d'Hagrid en danseuse étoile)**_

**-« Mdr bisous ! Hagrid dans le chants de Jason (au lieu du chants du cygne)…hum oki je sors lololol !»**

**Dragonia Lucilius :**

_**Alors voilà, je t'explique. c'est la deuxième fic sur Fruits Basket que je lis, et je suis la fan n°1 d'Hp! (comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs...). En bref...**_

**-« Hellooooooooo et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii grand merci d'avoir lu ma petite fic et d'avoir posté une review, ca m'a bien fait plaisir ! »**

_**JADORE TES DELIRES!**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! »**

_**Vraiment j'ai trop ri en te lisant (j'ai tout lu en une traîte). Les pov' Soma, tu les fais souffrir!**_

**-« héhéhéhéhéhé qui aime bien châtie bien ! lololol »**

_**... je peux adhérer au fanclub de shiguré:D**_

**-« Je pense qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ça lol (Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! ») en effet il à l'air ravi ! lol »**

_**lol continue j'ai hâte de lire la suite...**_

**-« Merci ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire le chapitre suivant et surtout j'espère qu'il te fera autant rire que le reste, Bisous ! »**

**MiwakoSOma :**

_**ptdr j'adore j'adhere expldr j'en peux plus BAh la suite , apres le portable ya koi ? ALLER ABREGE ET FINI LOL**_

**-« Mdrrrrrrr merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et heu sorry pour le temps que j'ai mis à posté cette suite, j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira, voilà Bisous ! »**

**Kotori Shiro :**

_**Délire ta fic... J'l'adore et j'attends la fon avec impatience !**_

**-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Voilà la suite avec pas mal de retard, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également, enfin voilà Bisouuuuuuuuus ! »**

**MiwakoSoma :**

_**ben je le repete jatten al suite avec impatience lol bisous**_

**-« Lol merci et désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chap te fera rire également ! Bisous ! »**

**Myhahou (A propos du petit mot que j'avais posté en chapitre 9) :**

_**bien sur que non on t'en veut pas (en tout cas moi), au cotnraire, je te comprend et je te soutiens a 100, j'espere que les choses s'arrangeront que ton moral remontera !  
(et que tu ecrira un new chap bien sur )**_

**-« Merci beaucoup ! J'ai mis le temps à remonté la pente (enfin me reste encore du chemin à faire de ce côté là) mais le plus gros est passé, l'envie d'écrire et de dessiner m'est revenue. J'espère juste que l'humour de ce chapitre sera aux rendez-vous, car pas évident de revenir à une parodie quand on à beaucoup souffert avant. En tout cas j'ai pris mon temps à l'écrire pas pour vous embêtez lol mais pour la continué que quand j'avais le moral assez haut, car mon moral à joué les yoyo plusieurs fois. Donc quand j'allais pas bien, bha j'évitais d'écrire (sinon l'ambiance de la fic aurait finis dans un vrai drame lolololol)**

**Enfin voilà, merci encore et gros bisous ! » **

**Louwenn :**

_**mouahahahaHAHAHAH c vraimen tro for jadore c tro marran continue comme ca mélange tt c encore mieu je ss de tt ceur ac toi franchemen continue ainsi! pour linstan je ss une fan dé 3 histoire alor jadore !  
jadore continue comme ca c vraimen génial ! **_

**-«Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour tes encouragements c'est gentil et cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! »**

_**sinon jespère ke pour tes problème ca ira mieu et ke tu va vite remonter la pente!**_

**-« Oui ! Ca va bien mieux maintenant ! Merci encore et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également ! Gros bisous ! »**

**Voilà merci pour tout vos encouragements et messages de soutient, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé durant ses moments plutôt difficile.**

**Bon bha rendez-vous au prochain chapitre héhéhéhéhéhééhé (Pour le grand bonheur des Soma et des persos d'Harry Potter héhéhéhéhéhéhé ) Bisous !**


End file.
